Humanity at least for now
by Yonaka Yuki
Summary: Sequel to Old and New I suck at summarys so I'm not even going to try. RR please
1. New Masters Old Friends

Yuki: HI YA! This is the sequel to Old and New. It takes place about six months after it too.  
  
I do not own MP, but I do own Kyomi, Kage and Yuri along with my plot.  
  
Chapter one: New Masters, Old Friends  
  
A girl sat on her knees she was wearing a backless shirt that was tied around her neck and at the bottom. Her waist length silken black hair flowed over her shoulders covering her face from view for the moment. She had a wrap around skirt that was short showing her skinny legs. A chain was around her neck that hooked her to a wall.  
  
"Marvelous," A male vampire stood above her, he had short black hair dark eyes, and very pale skin, he was beautiful, but then again aren't all vampires?  
  
"Isn't she?" Jeshickah stood above the girl, "She is well trained too," She ran a hand through the girl's hair.  
  
The male bent down looking at the girl, he took her chin in his hand and started looking her over, "Any major weakness?"  
  
"She has a weak wrist, but that can be used to control her, she has a 'V' scar on her shoulder blade here," Jeshickah poked at the scar the girl did nothing at all.  
  
"I'll take her," He stood there, "Tell my slave that is waiting out side what the price is, and he will pay you."  
  
"She's all yours Kyomi," Jeshickah smile and took the chain off of the girl, "Go to your new master," She pushed the girl to the other vampire who automatically wrapped his arms around her, she tensed up, "weren't you Jaguar's little pet?" He spoke to the girl.  
  
Jeshickah watched him, "Yes she was, and she's mute, I forgot to warn you, and I already told you about the curse right?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes which is fine because that means she is mine forever." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Jeshickah, why don't you come over to see that my new pet gets settled.  
  
"Sounds fun!" she walked out to talk to the slave, Kyomi ushered the girl out.  
  
"Welcome home my pet," Kyomi pulled Kage into his Midnight home, He showed her around the house then took her to a room, "Yuri will help you get ready for our social event for the night," He pushed her into the room.  
  
Kage felt someone catch her as she almost fell. She looked up at who had caught her, her blue eyes meet his goldish-brown eyes, her eyes traveled to his hair, white almost silver. He glanced at her and sighed deeply, "Kage," he gave her a gentle hug, "are you alright? Did he do anything to you yet?"  
  
Kage shook her head and leaned against him, either for human closeness or comfort.  
  
"Come on, I have to get you ready." He ushered her further into the room, he removed the collar that Jaguar had given her, and handed her clothes to change into, "I have to ask Master Kyomi about your collar, go head and change, I'll be back." He walked out shutting the door behind him, leaving her the only one in the room.  
  
Kage changed and looked at herself, she was wearing a plain black dress that reached the floor covering her bare feet, it was tied in the middle with a crimson, cloth belt that the extra reached to about her knees. The sleeves covered half of her small hands; as she looked up the door opened.  
  
"Cute, you look like a meal." Yuri walked back in and Kage glared silently at him. He smirked slightly then sighed, "New collar, Master Kyomi doesn't want you wearing the one Jaguar gave you." She nodded slightly, still being silent, "I have to escort you to the social room, since pets are not to be alone, unless given permission."  
  
She nodded and followed him out, when they reached the room Kage could hear the disliked voice of Jeshickah, she winced at the sound. They walked in an bowed, Yuri left Kage stood there until she was told what to do.  
  
"Come my new pet." Kyomi motioned to the floor Jeshickah watched for any flaw she could find in Kage's obedience.  
  
Kage sat at his feet and almost automatically Kyomi ran his hand through her hair, a shiver slithered down Kage's back at his touch. Kyomi looked over to Jeshickah who was still watching intently, "How did you come to breed such a beautiful pet?"  
  
Jeshickah laughed, "She wasn't breed, her and her mother were in the first batch that I had my trainers round up."  
  
Kage looked away from the vampires; that was one day that would not fade from her memory, no matter how many years she had been alive.  
  
*flash back* (A/N this is a little comical but it will get to the point)  
  
A five year old girl was running around with a bucket of seeds for chickens, "MOMMY!" The chickens were following her pecking at her.  
  
A woman stepped out from the house, "Kage, you are suppose to feed the chickens not run from them." She caught Kage in her arms, and then showed her how to feed the chickens, "There, now I have to get that bread made so we can deliver it." She walked back in and Kage continued to feed the 'evil' chickens.  
  
Kage's father and brother died during a small war, and now Kage and her mother were the only two left. To make money Kage's mother would bake bread and take it to town to sell in the market. Kage was to take care of the animals, the only ones she had a problem with were the chickens which her brother made attack her once before he left for war.  
  
She finished feeding the chickens and put the bucket away, she started walking around the corner to milk the cows. She looked up as she turned the corner, there was a man standing there holding something leather, she thought it looked like something a horse driver would use. He stepped forward look her up and down, Kage stepped back.  
  
"MOMMY!" She turned to run.  
  
Her mother sighed in the kitchen, "For heaven's sake Kage, the chickens won't hurt you!"  
  
"It is a chicken this time!" She had almost reached the door when the man grabbed her by the collar of her dress.  
  
The lady stepped out, "Then what is it?" she looked up from wiping her hands on her apron, "Leave my child alone!" She yelled picking up a branch and swinging it at the man, he turned just right so that the branch smacked the child who screamed. She dropped the branch, staring in horror, "If this is about the bread, I am just finishing up a batch and about to," He silenced her with smacking her. Kage bit the man's hand her main defense when she was younger, the man looked at her like he was bored. Kage's mother looked up in fear, the vampire struck out with his mind making the woman go unconscious. He then dragged the two off, Kage still trying to bite the man to get him to let her go.  
  
*end*  
  
"She struggled too much it took me three years to break her the first time, the second time it only took three days." Jeshickah was still going on. Kyomi listened intently making small notes to himself of Kage's weaknesses. Kage sat there with her eyes closed, she was tired, but it was still early night and she knew she would not be sleeping until sunrise at least.  
  
"I'll take good care of my little pet," He smirked slightly.  
  
"I would hope so, just make sure not to do too much damage if she disobeys you; you might decided at some time that you are tired of her and want to sell her, damaged merchandise is hard to sell." Jeshickah purred and Kage glared at the floor.  
  
The night went on like that, finally daybreak came, Jeshickah dismissed herself and left, leaving Kage and Kyomi the only two in the room. He stood up and started to walk out, Kage followed.  
  
"You are not to be anywhere with out me unless I tell you to stay somewhere, you are not to be around any sharp objects," He thought for a moment, Kage could guess with the sharp object comment Kyomi had a slave tried to kill him, or itself. "If I catch you doing anything I see unfit for a pet's behavior you will be punished, understand me?" He looked back to see Kage nod. "This is my room." He opened a tall oak door that lead to a huge bedroom.  
  
The room was at least the size of two master bed rooms, it had a king size bed covered in black flannel sheets for the winter nights. Some books were scattered around a desk that was on the far wall and a window was behind the bed. Near the desk there were two sliding doors, and then on the other side of the room there were another pair that were identical. Kyomi ushered Kage over to the doors by the desk, "this my dear is your bed, your living quarters." He opened the door there was a small mattress on the floor with a blanket, higher up were a few selves that held a few other dresses, just like the one Kage was wearing at the moment; the space could only be around two feet by six feet something Kage would have to get used to.  
  
"If you yearn for human closeness, go to Yuri, I do not let my pets sleep with me on my bed." She nodded slightly as he continued, "But you better be back by nightfall or you will be punished." He turned away, "good day Kage."  
  
Kage curled up on the mattress that was in her little place, she closed her eyes but didn't fall asleep, music, that's what was missing. She sighed, she waited for Kyomi to fall asleep, he hadn't been her master long enough to get into her head to know exactly where she was so when he was asleep she snuck out looking for Yuri's room again.  
  
She looked around for something that seemed familiar, she couldn't find anything, and with out a doubt she probably wouldn't be able to find her way back to the room. She turned around planning on finding her way back, maybe with luck she would be back before sunset. She jumped when she heard a small meowing sound from behind her, she looked at where the sound came from, "Ki" she started to speak softly thinking no one was around, "Tty"  
  
Yuki: muahaha I am stopping there! R+R please! 


	2. Old Masters New wounds

Yuki: I stopped in a weird spot sorry.  
  
I do not own MP, but I do own Kage, Yuri, Kyomi and the cat, oh and the plot.  
  
Chapter Two: Old Master, New Wounds  
  
Kage looked down at what she was speaking to, a small cat was there, Yuri stood behind it, "I thought you were mute," he laughed slightly and Kage glared at him, but then smiled slightly.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Yuri picked up the cat and walked over to Kage.  
  
"You, and music." Her voice was soft as if it was rusty for not using it for a while.  
  
He nodded, "I will address Master Kyomi of your needs, but it will have to be tonight, when he is awake."  
  
She nodded slightly she took the cat from him and started petting it. It was orange, the color reminded Kage of Shayla which in turn reminded her of Jaguar. She sighed as she stared at the cat.  
  
"You've got to be hungry, come on I will get you some food from the kitchen," He looked at her.  
  
She nodded slightly worried about being punished, but Kyomi did say if she wanted human closeness find Yuri. She followed him still holding the cat.  
  
Yuri grabbed her an apple and led her back to his room where they sat while she ate her apple, the cat laid on her lap.  
  
Yuri watched her, "Do you remember how to wield a knife?" He pulled on out from under his pillow, it was his hunter's knife.  
  
She shrugged slightly, "Kind of, but not to kill." She sighed stroking the cat's fur, her eyes were distant as if she was zoning out.  
  
"Tired?" He waved his hand in front of her eyes trying to get her to blink.  
  
She nodded and blinked a few times.  
  
"Then why don't you sleep, nothing will happen to you." He sat Indian style and place his head in his hands.  
  
"Music." She stated it plainly and glared at him basically telling him that he should have known that.  
  
"Why?" Yuri put his knife in his lap forgetting about it.  
  
"Sounds," She nodded slightly, it was true any sound would bring something unwanted into her dreams, the sound of something clicking would bring Jeshickah into the dream with her heals clicking on the floor.  
  
Yuri nodded ever so slightly, "At least try to rest." He watched her zone in and out. She nodded and laid on the floor curled up, Yuri watched her and then leaned his head against the wall.  
  
Dream*  
  
She sat in the cell with her mother and a few males, trainers walked b peering at them. The scene changed the sharp clicking of heals started to echo in the back round, Kage looked up from her spot on the floor coughing, she winched slightly at every click she looked back down, blood was splattered below her.  
  
End*  
  
Kage woke with a jump she had only been sleeping for ten minutes the cat looked up at her, she woke herself up she knew what was coming in the dream and had no desire to see it. She looked at the cat thinking about Jaguar, why had he left her there?  
  
"Kage you alright?" Yuri looking at her.  
  
She nodded and sat up, pulling the cat close to her.  
  
"Come on I'll walk you back," He stood up and the knife clattered to the floor.  
  
She looked down at it, "Teach me again."  
  
He nodded and picked up the knife and started teaching her, her hunter skills started to return quickly, the sun had started to set and the door started to open slowly. Kage turned towards the door hiding the knife behind her.  
  
"Kage," Kyomi stepped in, Kage's fear flooded back into her, she dropped to her knees in a bow the knife fell to the floor. "Disobeying me?" his voice was light as he spotted the knife.  
  
Kage did nothing she just knelt there awaiting her punishment. Yuri stepped up, "Sorry milord, I told her I would walk her back before sunset and I lost track of time."  
  
"She also had had a blade, and she can tell time Yuri. It isn't your fault so don't try to take the blame." He grabbed Kage and dragged her out, "We have a little social event, Jeshickah is coming back over to make sure that you are behaving." He dragged her to the social room and waited. While he was sitting Kyomi forced Kage to keep her head on his lap, "Don't worry your punishment will come later, you haven't gotten out of it."  
  
A few minutes later Jeshickah walked in, Kage bowed slightly but was restricted by the arm that Kyomi was using to keep her at his side.  
  
"Ah Jeshickah, how is Midnight?" He brushed Kage's hair she sat there thinking to herself, perhaps Jaguar was still able to get inside her mind.  
  
"We had a new batch of humans, they all where either killed or born still, I don't understand how these things breed, it's hard to get them to mate." She looked at Kage who was deep in the thought, not to mention tired.  
  
Kyomi nodded, and noticed that Kage seemed to be zoning, "Why don't you play for us my little pet." He handed her a pan flute that he had gotten from her things when he bought her. She nodded slightly annoyed but it wasn't noticeable, She started playing a song that her mother used to sing to her called Nevermore. The two vampires talked while she played, she didn't mind she just continued to play until her master spoke to her.  
  
"Kage, come here," Kage stopped and walked over to Kyomi who was only two or three steps away, "Sit," he pointed to his knee, she sat down tensing unsure of what to expect. He pushed her hair over her should that was not facing him, he forced her head over. She tensed more she knew exactly what he was doing, she waited for the pressure of his mind, but it never came. A piercing pain shot through her as his fangs entered her neck, she shivered violently not used to this pain, but she kept quiet, he kept drinking and Jeshickah's shrilling laughter kept echoing. She went limp finally and Kyomi dropped her letting her body fall to the floor with a thud. He used his mind to call Yuri as he continued to talk to Jeshickah about Midnight and other things.  
  
Yuri came and picked up Kage's body, Kyomi interrupted his own conversation to give Yuri directions, "Put her in her room, shut and lock the doors, I will let her out when I find it proper." Yuri nodded and carried the girl to her small room, he shut and locked the doors leaving Kage in the small space. A while later Kage woke up to a familiar voice, 'Kage, where in this place are you?' it had to be him, there was no doubt it was him, but she was trapped in a space that was too small for her liking, 'upstairs' she used her thoughts to reach him 'in a closet in his bed room' She stood the best she could with out hitting her head on the shelves, she slammed herself in the door trying break it.  
  
It was a futile effort, and she knew it, but maybe it would cause someone to notice down stairs. Meanwhile down stairs Kyomi was having a discussion with another vampire when he heard all the commotion, when Jeshickah had left this guy showed up and now there were loud banging noises coming from his room.  
  
"I'll be right back, I need to go discipline my human real quick." He started up the stairs. He walked into his room flinging open the doors to Kage's closet and pulling her out by her hair, "Behave." He threw her to the ground, she just looked up at him and then to the door. He kicked her rib, "I was being kind to you with just shutting you up in the room and now you go and cause problems, are you fond of pain?" he kicked her a look of pain crossed Kage's face. He kicked her into the wall so that now her back was facing him, he kicked causing her to roll over again, he kicked her left rib hard enough to hear a slightly crack, no not broken, splintered though.  
  
"Don't you think that is a little severe for a human that is just has a server fear of small closets?" His voice was a purr Kage remembered it perfectly, though it was warm now not cold like it was at Midnight.  
  
Kyomi swung around to face the intruding vampire; Kage slowly got up though it caused her pain, she ran to the vampire leaning against him, "Master Jaguar," her voice was almost below a whisper meant only for him to hear.  
  
Kyomi grabbed her shoulder and threw her to the ground; she was forced to catch herself with her left hand causing an ear shattering crack. She moved so that she was on her knees and huddled over her wrist.  
  
"What did you do to her to get her to speak?" Jaguar looked at Kyomi then to the girl on the ground.  
  
"She's mute, she hasn't said a word since she has been here." Kyomi kicked her sending her sprawled on the ground, he turned to her, "I am your only master understand?" Kage slowly nodded her head.  
  
"She can speak by letting out a breath and moving her lips and tongue to the words. You have to listen carefully or you will miss it." Yuri was standing in the door way, "Milord, I picked up the package you ordered the other day for your new pet. I also came to deliver this to little Kage." He held out a small box and then a portable CD player.  
  
Jaguar looked at Yuri and nodded slightly then to Kyomi who had stomped on Kage's back, "I think that is enough of a beating for only recognizing another as a master." Jaguar stepped up, "You've already broken her left wrist and fractured a rib, not mention count less bruises."  
  
"I will punish my pet how I think I should. She is no longer yours Jaguar." Kyomi picked up Kage and threw her back into her closet and locked the door, "Jeshickah sold her to me. Now leave, this is my home now get out."  
  
Jaguar growled but disappeared, Kyomi disappeared as well going to find another meal. 


	3. Old Dreams, New deals

Yuki: Hello, here is the third chapter. RR please.  
  
I do not own MP but I do own the plot, Kyomi, Kage, Yuri and of course the cat.  
  
Chapter Three: Old dreams New deals  
  
Kage laid breathing sharply, each breath cause pain, each twitch caused pain, everything caused pain. She winched as she heard the lock click out of place; the door open and Yuri peeked in.  
  
"Kage?" He bent down next to her.  
  
"It hurts..." she whined when he spoke to her.  
  
"I know, I'm here to take care of you." He set the Portable CD player and a few CDs in a corner of the closet. He help Kage sit up, and pulled down the top part of her dress leaving her in a black sports bra, "Dear God,"  
  
Kage flinched at that word, "There is no God Yuri,"  
  
"Sorry, but this is bad." He tenderly traced a light finger over a black bruise on her back, "Everything is bruised." He looked at her there was not a large area of her back, ribs, or stomach that wasn't covered in a blue, purple, black or yellow bruise. Her left rib area was extremely swollen though it was hard to tell since the other side was swollen as well.  
  
Kage stared ahead as he started to wrap her ribs, he sighed as he tied the bandage, "You aren't going to be able to walk around without causing further damage. Let me see your wrist." Kage nodded and showed him her left wrist, it was swollen as well, he sighed, "There's nothing I can do, I can't set bones, wear your brace it should help it enough so it won't be any worst then what it was before."  
  
Kage reached for her brace but found nothing, "He took it" her voice was a soft whisper.  
  
"Any other pain?" He looked at her.  
  
She nodded, "My ankle is sprained, it is swollen as well."  
  
"You are going to have to stay here, I will inform Master Kyomi that you can't join him until your ankle heals at least, but I will suggest that you rest until your bruises are partially healed." He stood up, "Sleep Kage you need it." He walked out reluctantly shutting and locking the closet door behind him.  
  
Kage put a CD on and started to sleep; Yuri started down the stairs that lead to the level that only his master's room was on. He sensed a vampire though he knew his master was out feeding, so who was it.  
  
"Milord," He bowed when he entered the social room, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I have a deal for you," his voice was the perfect purr- Jaguar stood up as Yuri entered the room.  
  
"With all respect milord, I don't think Master Kyomi would appreciate me making a deal with his pet's former master." He watched Jaguar what was he up to?  
  
"Don't worry he won't be here while you do it, according to my sources Jeshickah is going to offer him a job that he won't be able to refuse if I remember how he is. She is going to offer him the job of breeder, a job that he can't take Kage to." Jaguar watched Yuri, waiting for the answer.  
  
"What is it?" Yuri looked up after thinking for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Train Kage, teach her to be a hunter again, let her instincts come back, after that you and her should be able to kill Kyomi," Jaguar glanced at Yuri, he knew that Yuri wasn't quite broken but knew the basics so he was beaten every second.  
  
"What's in it for me and Kage?" He watched the vampire, never trust predators, especially when you are in the position of prey.  
  
"I will buy you both at the auction; I will make you free blood." Jaguar glanced at the door, Kyomi would be home soon he had to finish this up fast."  
  
"You'll make me free blood, but Kage?" He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Kage isn't meant to be free blood, she would never survive in the human world." Jaguar wasn't in the mood to argue.  
  
"She survived once she can do it again." Yuri was closed to being back to the guy that was at the hunting circle.  
  
"Not with out the hunting circle; Your hunting circle won't take Kage back." Jaguar growled, "We don't have time to argue are you going to take the deal or not?"  
  
"I'll take it." He nodded agreeing.  
  
"Good, I'll visit again." Jaguar disappeared.  
  
As soon as Jaguar was gone Yuri sensed another vampire, this one his master, he walked into the main entrance, "Master Kyomi, I checked on Kage. She won't be able to join you for a while."  
  
"Oh and why not?" He looked up at Yuri slightly in an irritated mood.  
  
"She has a sprained ankle which she can't walk on with out making it worse, once that is healed she would be able to join you, but I suggest that you let some of those bruises heal as well." He hesitated.  
  
"She has one night to rest up, then she will be fine." Kyomi walked away, "She isn't to be fed or let out until sunset tomorrow understand me?"  
  
"But Milord, humans can't go that long with out food, it isn't good for them" Yuri stepped up.  
  
Kyomi backhanded Yuri, "She will go with out food, understand me?"  
  
Yuri nodded, "yes milord." He winced as he was backhanded.  
  
Kyomi walked off, Yuri stood there thinking.  
  
The sun started to raise Kyomi went to his room to rest. Dark yet early Kyomi was greeted by Jeshickah.  
  
"Where's your little pet?" She hissed slightly.  
  
"In her room, she received a punishment last night, she is recovering from it." He stood up, "My I ask what brings you to visit so soon again?"  
  
"I came to offer you a job." She smiled as she walked over to the closet, "Key." She held out her hand waiting for Kyomi to hand over the key to the door.  
  
"What job?" He handed her the key that was around his neck.  
  
"Breeder," she unlocked the door, Kage was still sleeping.  
  
"Breeder? What happened to the last one?" He gave Kage a light tap with his foot, she winced her hand turned off the CD player.  
  
"She had an unfortunate accident with a hunter." She looked down at Kage, who was now bowing despite the pain in her back.  
  
"I see," He thought for a moment, "Can Kage come with me?"  
  
"Not unless you breed her." Jeshickah bent down and forced Kage to look up at the two vampires.  
  
"She isn't able to be breed, baring children would kill her, because of the curse, her body isn't aged enough to bare." He looked down at Kage's pain stricken face.  
  
"Then she is to stay home, don't worry you will be able to live with out her two nights a week." Jeshickah let go of Kage.  
  
"I'll take the job if it is only two nights, I can use a little extra money." He laughed slightly.  
  
"For new toys?" Jeshickah motioned down to Kage.  
  
"To spoil mine." He answered, "When do I start?"  
  
"Tomorrow night," She kicked Kage in her right rib causing her to jump back into her closet in pain trying not to lash out. "You shouldn't spoil your pet." She looked back up from the human.  
  
"I said spoil her, I meant to spoil myself." He smirked an evil smirk that Kage had not seen on his face before.  
  
"Just be careful, you wouldn't want to kill the poor thing, which is what she wants." Jeshickah disappeared.  
  
"Come Kage," Kyomi pulled her up by her dress, she almost fell from the pressure on her foot. Kyomi caught her and wrapped his arms around her, "My poor human," He laughed slightly, "Be careful, we wouldn't want you damaged anymore then you are." He kept his arm around her as she limped along his side to another room she had never been in.  
  
This room was dark with a few charcoal art pieces that hung on the wall, Kyomi caught Kage looking around, "One of my former slaves had a thing for charcoal art, shame that she died on me." He sat down at a desk that had scattered manuscripts all around, he sat Kage on the ground by his desk, she winced as the corner the desk touched a bad spot on her back. Kyomi started writing in a thick black notebook strenuously; Kage looked around at the manuscripts on the floor. She noted that all the titles were names, one that she recognized Yuri, so this guy writes about the lives of his slaves? What could he know about slaves?  
  
The night went on with him writing, near sunset he finally stopped and looked down at Kage, "Hungry?" She nodded ever so slightly trying not to hurt herself more. He gave Yuri orders through his mind and a few minutes later Yuri came in with a plate of fruit.  
  
"Let her eat then help her to the room, I will be resting there, she is to stay in the room today, tomorrow is she wants human closeness I will grant her permission to join you." Kyomi stood up and stretched.  
  
Yuri bowed, "Yes milord." Kyomi left leaving Kage, Yuri and the cat that had followed Yuri in.  
  
Kage started to eat while watching Yuri, "You have something to tell me." She stated between small bites.  
  
"How do you know that?" Yuri sat down with the cat (A/N I need a name for the cat, any suggestions? If you have any let me know in some way)  
  
"You're still readable," she had her left wrist resting on her knee and the bowl in her lap.  
  
"Well I'm glad to know some things haven't changed. I saw Jaguar last night after I saw you." He started to pet the cat who was purring.  
  
"And?" her voice held a small amount of hope.  
  
"He wants me to train you, so we can kill Kyomi, then since when a vampire is killed they auction off everything they own Jaguar will buy us there." Yuri sighed as he spotted the book on the floor.  
  
"Let's do it." She smiled, she would be glad to kill the man that owned her right now.  
  
"You have to heal some first, understand me?" He looked at her sternly.  
  
"I can handle it, I used to train in this shape all the time." She stared at him.  
  
"You aren't as strong as you were then." He shook his head slightly, "You will heal some first then I will start to train you. Now finish up, I have to get you back."  
  
Kage finished up her fruit and Yuri helped her limp back to the room and into her closet. Kage left the doors open and turned on her CD player letting the sounds take her away.  
  
dream  
  
Kage was sitting in the far corner of Jaguar's study looking out the window, the vampire was asleep for the time being and Kage wasn't able to get to sleep. She had an eerie feeling that something was going to happen, but her master wasn't too alarmed for the time being. A loud noise was suddenly heard and part of the midnight building was in flames. Kage jumped up starting to run out of the room, Jaguar appeared in front of her, "Leaving without informing me that Midnight is in flames?" Fear filled her eyes she knew he would be alright, he could transport himself, she couldn't.  
  
Another loud sound was heard and an area near them was now in flames, Kage looked at her master; he stared at her trusting that she would find away out. Kage ran out of the room she could tell that most of the place was in flames. She ran towards the main stair well, as another loud sound was heard, the area behind her burst into flames the pressure throwing her forwards and down the long flight of stairs. She found a window to jump out of a window that had been broken due to all the blasts. She ran out of the Midnight property as she ran she could hear the echo of the slaves that were in the cells.

end  
  
Kage woke when her CD ended, she pulled her knees up to her chest trying to comfort herself, as much as she hated Midnight, it was the only place that was even near a home, seeing it being destroyed was horror, but at least Jeshickah wasn't in that nightmare, for the time being.


	4. Lost Memories, Lost Friends, Old deaths,...

Yuki: Chapter four, RR please  
  
I do not own MP but I do own Kage Yuri Kyomi the plot Vampirious and the cat.  
  
Chapter Three: Lost Memories, Lost Friends, Old deaths, New deaths.  
  
Kage put another CD in and must have fallen asleep; she was stuck in a dream that was somewhat pleasant or at least more pleasant than the others.  
  
dream  
  
Kage was sitting outside of Vampirious on a picnic table.  
  
"Kage?" Yuri came out, "What are you doing out here?"  
  
She glanced at him, "Thinking," she shrugged it wasn't a big deal to her that she had been sitting out there for a few hours now.  
  
"Thinking is that it?" He sat down next to her, "Or is there something else?" the moon light shimmered on a cross he was wearing.  
  
She ignored his questions like normal and looked at the cross, "Why do you wear that?"  
  
He looked down and picked it up with his hand; the cross was silver and etched into it was rope that wrapped the cross as if it was holding it together, it was tied around his neck with a leather rope. "It gives me comfort."  
  
"Why? Don't tell me it reminds you that God is there." She glared slightly.  
  
"And if I told you that?" He glanced from the cross to her.  
  
"I'd tell you that you are a naïve little boy; Even if there is a God, don't you realized we are damned?" She ask turning to look at the moon.  
  
"How so?" He put the cross inside his shirt.  
  
"We have killed, and we both are cursed, even if we were to die our souls would probably be sent to hell, or just disappear forever." She didn't look back at him, the wind had started to blow her hair around wildly.  
  
"I don't believe that; we are getting rid of the creatures that are truly damned; we are using our curse to help not harm. God wouldn't turn his back on us." He sounded so hopeful that he was almost making Kage sick.  
  
end  
  
Kage woke up to a bang on the wall, she opened her eyes. Kyomi was standing above her. She bowed, her bruises were stiffer then the night before and it was all she could do to keep from shouting in pain.  
  
"I'm leaving for work Kage, feel free to do what you want, but stay inside and out of trouble or you will be beaten to the point you can't move, understand?" Kyomi grabbed a leather jacket from the post of his bed; Kage nodded, "Good, you are aloud to stay with Yuri for the daytime if you wish, but be back in here by nightfall." He disappeared with a shift of the world.  
  
Kage took off her headphones and stood slowly trying not to cause too much pain. She groaned slightly. Her foot was healed somewhat so she could put a little pressure on it and walk out of the room. She hopped down the stairs looking for Yuri; She hobbled passed the kitchen still looking.  
  
"You shouldn't be walking around." Yuri's voice came from behind her and she couldn't help but allow herself a small smile. "I mean it Kage, come on." He picked her up and carried her to his room.  
  
"When are you going to start training me again?" She looked up as he placed her on a small pillow.  
  
"Once you are healed enough to wield a dagger properly." He sat in front of her, "Will work on psychological enhancement until then."  
  
"Like what? My control is still good, so is my pain tolerance." She shrugged slightly despite the small shock of pain that shot up her back.  
  
"Fear." He glanced at her, "I saw how much fear you have towards vampires you were never that way before."  
  
"Yeah I was, I just hid it better when I fought them. I had it in my mind that if I fought them I would be free of them forever, that I would one day be able to return to normal life with out them in it." She turned away.  
  
"You need to start thinking that again, Kage you are never going to be able to kill Kyomi until you start thinking like the hunter you are." He sighed slightly as Kage cut him off.  
  
"Was, like I was Yuri." Kage's eyes seemed different she was remembering the past.  
  
flash back  
  
"I don't believe that; we are getting rid of the creatures that are truly damned; we are using our curse to help not harm. God wouldn't turn his back on us." He sounded so hopeful that he was almost making Kage sick.  
  
She laughed coldly, a sound that Yuri had never heard before, "He wouldn't turn his back on us? Look where we are Yuri. We are in a hunting circle that cares nothing for us, we are in a different time then we were born in. We have no family, they're all dead, we are alone. Don't you think that counts as him turning his back on us?"  
  
Yuri looked at her, she truly thought she was alone didn't she? "What happened to your family Kage, they died peacefully didn't they?"  
  
Kage ignored his questions and jumped off the table, "I have an assignment, I'll see you later.  
  
Awhile later Kage returned unharmed with a smear of blood on her black pants, probably where she wiped the blood of her kill after the fight.  
  
"The great hunter returns." Yuri laughed as Kage entered the mess hall.  
  
"Why is it that you insist on bugging me after a kill?" She grabbed a tray of food sat down and ate.  
  
"Why is it that you insist on acting so cold to someone who is trying to show you that you aren't alone?" Yuri sat down on the table.  
  
"Who say's I'm acting? I've had it with getting close to people, they just end up dead, that's why I work alone." She took a bite of something that looked like pasta.  
  
"Perhaps you are acting, acting like an emotionless person who has no interest in anything but killing the one creatures that took your life from you, ripped it from your grasp." He looked down at her.  
  
"Ugh" She rolled her eyes and left.  
  
"What about you're food?" Yuri yelled after her before she had left the room.  
  
"I'm not hungry, the site of your face made me lose my appetite." She left slamming the door behind her.  
  
end  
  
"Kage?" Yuri was waving his hand in front of Kage's face.  
  
"Huh?" she blinked and looked his way.  
  
"How did you become that way after you left Midnight?" He glanced at her face which showed that she had been zoning, "You alright? You look pale...paler"  
  
"I just became that way and yeah I'm alright." She sighed leaning against the wall carefully.  
  
"But how? Weren't you like this when you left Midnight the first time?" He picked at the subject.  
  
"I had a few years before I joined Vampirious so drop it." Her voice was slightly sharp.  
  
"There we go!" he smiled, "Think about the past and you will become just like you were." He laughed slightly.  
  
Kage shook her head slightly, but said nothing.  
  
"Come on lets get something to eat." He helped her up and helped her to the kitchen.  
  
Kage sighed when she sat down she had never been in there before Yuri always brought her meals. Yuri left her sitting there while he went to get some food for them. Kage zoned off again, slightly pissed that her mind was focused on the past and not the present situation.  
  
yet another flashback  
  
Yuri walked into Kage's room, "No wonder you think God turned his back on you."  
  
Kage turned around, "I thought we finished that subject."  
  
"I found out how your family died, and I'm sorry." He stepped in more.  
  
"There isn't anything for you to be sorry about nothing could have changed what happened," she motioned for him to sit down.  
  
"How come you didn't tell me?" He glanced at her putting away clothes.  
  
"I haven't told anyone but Marisa, and the only reason I told was so that she would let me in this circle." She shrugged slightly.  
  
"Your father and brother were in a war?" He wanted to know more.  
  
"A small war that wasn't even marked in history, it was a war between our village area and another." She sighed she didn't want to talk about this but she knew that Yuri would keep trying to pry for his information.  
  
"They died there?" He kept prying hoping to find emotions in this girl that seemed so cold.  
  
"Yes, leaving my mother and I alone in a place that women were belittled, nothing but toys to some men. If women didn't work to keep the house that their late husband had built and to raise the child he had left then they were both taken." She stopped for a moment looking down at the ground.  
  
"Is that how you ended up in," He growled when he was cut off, she like cutting him off in mid sentence.  
  
"Don't ask any more." She shook her head and walked out.  
  
He followed, "I didn't mean to make you mad Kage, I just wanted to understand you more." The cross clicked against his chest as he walked behind her.  
  
"Understand me? Why would you want to do that? I'm nothing but a pet remember?" she growled, everyone bugged her about that, something was bugging her about that now, but what was it? Yuri wanted to know but didn't ask. Kage stared at his cross, "Why do you still wear that thing?" She turned away she seemed calmed despite the fact that anger tinted her voice.  
  
end  
  
"Kage? Did you sleep last night?" Yuri had been sitting there for a few minutes waiting for Kage to move.  
  
"Some," She looked down at her food.  
  
"Some, meaning how much?" Yuri started to eat his food.  
  
"Meaning enough," She started to eat also.  
  
"You need sleep," He looked at her.  
  
"I know, you can make sure I get sleep, I'm sleeping in your room today remember?" She finished already, apparently a little more hungry then she realized.  
  
"Right," he smiled, "I'll go get your CDs and player so you don't have to go up those stairs on your ankle." He ran off.  
  
She sighed thinking; Yuri really cared for her didn't he? She smiled to herself how can he still care after the way she treated him at Vampirious? He returned a few minutes later, "ready?" She nodded slightly as he helped her up.  
  
He sat her down on the pillow again, something caught Kage's eye, "You still wear that cross?"  
  
He nodded, "Not for the same reason, I keep it to remind me about the past." He held it in his hand.  
  
"I see," She sighed slightly, "You always wore it, I don't know why I'm so surprised that you are still wearing it."  
  
He laughed slightly, "And you always ridiculed me for it." He sat down next to her, the orange cat walked up to Kage. "She needs a name."  
  
Kage nodded in agreement, "Let's name it after Jaguar's jaguar."  
  
"What's the jaguar's name?" He looked at her, this conversation sounded so odd to him.  
  
"Shayla," she smiled as the cat started purring.  
  
"Alright the cat's name is Mini Shayla," he smiled.  
  
"Min-Min" Kage laughed that had been the name of a girl that was in Vampirious with them.  
  
He looked at her sternly, "How do you remember so much? Most pets don't remember anything from before they were broken."  
  
She shrugged slightly, "I just remember some, I can't remember too much before I was taken into Midnight, so I can't remember my true life."  
  
"But you can remember Vampirious." He sighed leaning against the wall.  
  
"That wasn't really a life though that was something I did to stay alive but it wasn't truly living." She closed her eyes, the sun would be rising soon.  
  
"It was a life for me, only because someone else there was like me; knowing how it was to see each decade go by but not seeing old age coming any closer then it was a hundred years ago." His eyes were closed now as well.  
  
"I was distant from everyone except you, but when I was finally getting to know you, you left never returning." She sighed, "I vowed never to get close to anyone and when I slip up the same thing happened I lost you."  
  
"You didn't lose me, I'm right alive and well," he smiled and laughed slightly.  
  
She did also, "Yeah, so don't screw up and get yourself killed."  
  
He laughed, "Rest, I'm sure Kyomi will have you running about with him at night."  
  
She nodded putting on her head phones and curling up on the floor.  
  
dream  
  
A young Kage was being held back by Jaguar, she struggled against him as she watched what the others were doing. A woman was being chained to the wall by Jeshickah and the woman's master.  
  
"Now watch closely dear," Jeshickah's voice was dripping with malice. She walked up to the woman, Jaguar made sure that Kage's face was watching her. Jeshickah drove a knife through the woman's shoulder slowly while twisting it. The woman screamed in pain Jeshickah laughed.  
  
"Now my dear little pet, give in to us." Jaguar held Kage who was shaking at the sight of her mother's blood, and the sounds of her screaming.  
  
Kage shook her head, her mother told her never give in, "NO!" Jaguar growled at her answer.  
  
Jeshickah drove the dagger in to the other shoulder of the woman, still laughing. The woman screamed and her blood slowly dripped to the floor. Another Vampire came up wrapping his hand around the woman's wounded shoulder, his fingers becoming drenched in the blood. He walked up to Kage and licked his fingers in front of her face, she visibly cringed. She wasn't going to give in, or at least she wasn't planning on it; she heard an ear splitting yell she looked up, Jeshickah had stabbed the dagger through the woman's neck, yet she was somehow still alive. Kage's eyes widened as Jaguar dropped her and the three vampires went feeding on her mother, each at a different pulse spot.  
  
end  
  
Kage woke with a jump Yuri was sitting next to her looking down at her, "You alright? You were stirring a bit."  
  
"I'm fine, just a nightmare, nothing new." She shook her head trying to rid herself of the memory.  
  
"Come on it's almost sunset you need to be back in Kyomi's room." Yuri helped her up, "How's your ankle?"  
  
"Better," she took his hand up, "I can probably walk with only a slight limp now."  
  
He nodded, "That's good," He started to walk her back, they reached the door and he turned Kage to face him, "I've missed you Kage." He gave her a hug and moved her head so she was looking up, he kissed her. As soon as their lips met the door swung open.  
  
"I knew it was a mistake to let you two be together." Kyomi grabbed Kage's shoulder throwing her away from Yuri. He then causally tossed Yuri down the stairs, Kage stood up grabbing a knife from Kyomi's belt while he wasn't looking and attempted to stab him. Unfortunately, Kyomi sensed her move, grabbed her wrist and threw her down the stairs. She landed on Yuri, who let out a small yelp. Kyomi suddenly appeared next to them with the knife in his hand, he threw Kage off of Yuri, her hand clenched something as she was thrown off it came with her. Kyomi stabbed the knife into Yuri's chest as the knife pierced Yuri Kage threw herself on to Kyomi trying to get him away from Yuri. Kyomi threw Kage into the wall knocking her out, and finishing his job with Yuri. 


	5. Tomorrow's another Night

Yuki: Chapter 5, sorry about killing Yuri, I know a few of you are mad at me for it. This chapter title doesn't follow the same patterns as the others, I don't know if any of them after this will or not.  
  
I do not own MP but I do own Kage, Yuri, Kyomi, Min-min (the cat) and the plot  
  
Chapter Five: Tomorrow's another Night, unfortunately  
  
Kage woke up in an unfamiliar room; she felt cold chains around her wrist and ankles that held her to the floor. She shivered waiting to see what would happen; what would Kyomi do with her now?  
  
"Hello little pet," Kyomi appeared next to her. "It seems you still have a bit of hunter instinct still in you."  
  
He pulled out a long stick that was flexible, Kage looked at it with fear, he was going to hit her with it and she knew it before it hit her back. She cringed at the sound of it hitting her back and he laughed. The stick was flexible enough that it did not slice her skin, but left welts of different colors on her back He continued to do that for a little while until he sensed someone in the social room. He threw down something for Kage, clothes, "These are for you my dear, change and come to the social room." He bent down and undid the chains and walked off.  
  
Kage slowly sat up, wincing at every move she made, "Yuri" a few tears slide down her cheek, she picked up the clothes and changed.  
  
"Hello," Kyomi stepped in gracefully to greet the visiting vampire.  
  
"Hi," She smiled, "I just saw your house and I'm into old houses, not to mention would like a place to stay for a day or two."  
  
He looked her up and down, "I suppose you could, come sit." He motioned to the couch.  
  
"Thanks," she kept her smile though it had a hidden meaning to it.  
  
"What is your name? I don't believe that I've seen you around Midnight's property before." He glanced at the door waiting for Kage to come in.  
  
"Audra," she glanced at him to see if he recognized the name any, "I wasn't changed to long ago, that's why." She glanced at the door as it opened.  
  
Kage walked in wearing her knew clothes, the sleeves came off her shoulders, and were a black sheer they hung in two parts, one that went across her arm and another part that hung down, giving the impression of wings. The shirt was a black halter top, and a half shirt showing off her stomach. The pants were baggy yet stylish like the ones you see the genies wear in the movies, they were also black, and hung on her hips. (A/N if you want a drawing of this let me know I should have one done soon, tell me in your review and give your e-mail address)  
  
"She's beautiful," Audra looked Kage up and down as she bowed.  
  
"Thank you, though she still has a few things to work on." He motioned for Kage to come to him, Kage turned her back to Audra showing off the new welts and the old welts. "Here Kage," He pulled out the cross that Yuri used to wear, "You pulled it off his dead body so why don't you wear it?" He tied it around the girl's neck, "And," he pulled out a chain collar and hooked it around her neck, it was a choker with a star tag on it. "Now go tell the bleeder to make Audra and me a drink, and bring them back."  
  
Kage bowed slightly, her version of 'Yes Milord' She walked to the kitchen sighing knowing that there was only a small amount of time left until he would be able to get into her mind fully.  
  
"Tell me, how did you breed such a pet?" Audra looked up, she knew the answer, but she needed to convince Kyomi she was just a dumb new fledgling to get what she wanted.  
  
"I didn't breed her, she is first generation from Midnight, the original." He started talking about Kage's past, or at least what he knew of it.  
  
Kage walked into the kitchen looking down, trying to keep her tears back.  
  
"Ah Kage, what did you come in here for?" A girl looked up as the door shut.  
  
She held her fingers up showing two, telling the girl that they needed two drinks. She nodded, "Alright, I take it that Master Kyomi has a guest?" Kage nodded, the girl left to go to the bleeders and get the blood for the drink.  
  
"Here," she set them both on the counter, "Kage? Are you crying?" Kage turned from view wiping her eyes. "It's cause of Yuri huh?" She turned Kage around, and wiped a tear from her cheek, "It'll be fine, it was probably better, since he wasn't broken and all." Kage shrugged and walked off with the drinks.  
  
Kyomi was still talking when Kage interrupted him by walking in, she handed Audra her drink and walked over to Kyomi to give him his. He placed the drink on the table and pulled Kage to his lap; she tensed as his hand brushed lightly acrossed her cheek.  
  
"How did you get blood on your cheek?" Kyomi whispered in her ear causing her to tense a little more, when the girl wiped the tear away there must have been blood on her hand from the bleeders. Kage tried to turn and get off of Kyomi's knees when she felt his tongue slip over the blood, he held her there when the blood was cleared from her cheek he pushed her off of him. She fell to the floor shaking; He made a movement like he was going to kick her and she scooted over so she was close to Audra's feet.  
  
"She's scared to death of you." Audra bent down to comfort Kage who curled into a little ball.  
  
"She was just released from a punishment earlier she is still skittish from that." He shrugged not bothered by the fact that Audra was trying to calm Kage down. "She seems fond of you."  
  
Audra ran a hand through Kage's hair, "it seems it. Why was she punished?"  
  
"She was getting close to a slave of mine, I decided it was time to put him down, she fought against me, that's why." He sipped his blood drink.  
  
Audra nodded, "How could this happen? I mean aren't pet suppose to be with their owners at all times?"  
  
"I was working, Jeshickah, the vampire that runs Midnight, offered me job of breeder. I was simply gone when it happened, I caught them kissing right after sunset." He looked down at the shaking ball known as Kage. "Why don't you watch over her? Or are you going some where?"  
  
Audra looked up slightly, she didn't think it would be this easy to get in, Kage looked up in almost disbelief. Audra looked down at Kage then back up again, "I can do that, I'm not off to anywhere too important."  
  
"Good, I will fix up Yuri's old room for you, when I work you will be taking care of Kage, I will of course pay you for your services." He watched Audra attend to Kage, "Kage." Kage looked up acknowledging her master, "You are to obey Audra as another master, understand?" she nodded slightly.  
  
Audra sat back on the couch gently pulling Kage with her, Kage leaned her head on Audra's lap glad someone was there that wasn't going to beat her.  
  
"You can stay on the couch today, tomorrow I will have a slave clean out your room." He stood up, "Kage come," Kage slowly stood from her spot.  
  
"Can she stay with me for today, just so I know what habits she has?" Audra was praying that Kyomi would let Kage stay.  
  
"I suppose, since I wasn't going to let her sleep today anyways." He turned and left the room.  
  
Kage let out a sigh of relief, "Did Jaguar send you?"  
  
"No, I came on my own, all he said was that he was worried about you, and with good reason too." Audra sighed, "the boy Jaguar made a deal with, he was the one that Kyomi killed isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah," Kage nodded slightly, "Yuri had been part of my hunting party, so we were already kind of close, it just got out of hand, so Master Kyomi killed him."  
  
"Then it looks like I'm the one who gets to train you now, oh here." She handed Kage a new brace, "Where it at day, at least until I explain to Kyomi why you need it."  
  
Kage put the brace on gratefully, "I want a blade, that's it, you don't need to train me." Kage looked up, there was an odd look of determination in her eyes.  
  
"You aren't strong enough, you've weaken since you've been a pet." Audra looked at her.  
  
Kage shook her head, "I'm a hunter Audra, besides, I'll piss him off so he feeds on me; I'll strike while he's feeding."  
  
"If you're sure," she looked at Kage, she had the stubbornness to pull it off, and she was basically trained so perhaps she could pull it off.  
  
"I am," she sat down on the couch, "I know the perfect way to piss him off too." She smirked; the years that she spent with vampires taught her something, how to be observant. Vampires think of humans, like humans think of dogs; that fact mixed with the fact that Kyomi liked to write could be put to use. "I'll destroy his books, he'll feed off of me, that is the first form of punishment, so as soon as he strikes, I strike."  
  
"Very well planned," Audra smirked and sat down also.  
  
Kage was awake all night talking with Audra, but as soon as Kyomi was coming down the stairs, Kage was back to subservient little girl again.  
  
"I'm off," he disappeared going to work.  
  
Kage ran to Yuri's room with Audra behind her, the slaves hadn't gotten to it to clean it so his knife was still hidden there. Kage picked it up hiding it in the thigh of her pants. Audra sat with Kage the whole day they did nothing but talk about this and that, Audra braided Kage's long hair to keep it out of the way.  
  
Kyomi had returned before sunset and looked at Audra, "Where is my little pet?"  
  
Audra shrugged, "She ran off a little while ago, I can't find her, and since I am not her true master nor have I been with her long enough I can't find her mind."  
  
"You lost my pet?" Kyomi growled.  
  
One of the slaves walked in, "With all respect me lord, I heard noises coming from your study, I think she might be in there." He disappeared and reappeared in his study Kage was sitting there in the mist of torn papers. He appeared next to Kage pulling her up, "What did you do this for? Hm? Was it separation anxiety? Do you really miss Yuri that much?" He pulled her head back exposing her throat, she waited to feel the piercing pain of his fangs. It finally came an she shivered with the pain, he was lost now in her blood, she pulled out her dagger and plunged it into his heart twisting it to destroy it. He dropped to the ground, and Kage let out a slight sigh of relief as she started walking out of the study.  
  
Audra appeared near her, "Now what?"  
  
"Now, there should be an auction, unfortunately ran by Jeshickah." Kage gave the knife to Audra.  
  
"Great your favorite friend." Her voice was sarcastic, "Meaning someone will buy you at the auction?"  
  
"Exactly, I think that was Jaguar's plan, to buy me at the auction." Kage leaned against the wall.  
  
"But what if something goes wrong?" Audra looked at Kage.  
  
"Well you both could be there, between the two of you, you should have enough money. But I think Jeshickah is going to try to prevent you two from buying me." Kage slide to the ground, "I think I just got myself into another world of trouble." Kage looked up, "Jeshickah is here, leave!" Before she knew it Audra was gone.  
  
Kage stayed slouched against the wall waiting for Jeshickah to come down the hall, she must have felt Kyomi die.  
  
"Ah little Kage, where is your master?" Jeshickah patted her on the head. Kage shrugged slightly, "What is it with you and loosing your masters?" Jeshickah walked into the study then back out, "Alright Kage who killed him? I know it couldn't have been you, you're too weak to kill him." Kage shrugged once more Jeshickah picked Kage up by her neck and started walking out, "Instead of an Auction, there is another dinner tomorrow night, will put you there to sell." Kage was thrown into the back of a Lamborghini and was once again on her way to Midnight.  
  
Yuki: that was an odd place to stop sorry, RR please! 


	6. Paris

Yuki: here's chapter 6 enjoy RR please.  
  
Chapter Six: Paris  
  
Kage felt closed up in the cage that she was in, she was never a fan of small spaces, yet here she was in a cage. She was a silent auction piece; there was a piece of paper on her cage that vampires would put their bids on. Jeshickah at the moment was nowhere to be found, Kage saw Jaguar and Audra several times along with another lady vampire, Kage had never seen before this night. She hung around waiting for the last moment bid at least that is what Kage figured.  
  
"Ah Paris, how nice of you to come to the dinner," Jeshickah walked up to Kage's cage.  
  
"Nice to see you too Jeshickah," Paris was a tall vampire with long dark hair that wasn't quite black. "This pet is beautiful," she motioned to Kage.  
  
"She's for bid, if you would like her." Jeshickah smiled down at Kage.  
  
"I have been biding on her, tell me what weakness she has, and flaws." Paris sat on top of the cage.  
  
"She has a small 'V' scar on her shoulder, and her left wrist is weak. The only downfall is that we are pretty sure she is mute. She also has a curse on her by a triste witch so she can't age." Jeshickah looked at the list of bidders and noticed Jaguar and Audra's name on their several times.  
  
"Hm... how did you come to acquire a mute slave? I thought you hated slaves with disabilities." Paris ignored the pet in the cage she sat on and watched others around the area.  
  
"She is a pet, so she isn't expected to do much besides sit around her master and look pretty. She lost her voice after I broke her for the second time, Neither her former master nor I have heard her speak since." Jeshickah sighed slightly, "Would you like to place a final bid?" She held the paper to Paris.  
  
Paris smiled wickedly, "Sure" she wrote her final bid and then looked down at Kage, "hello my new pet." Kage closed her eyes ignoring the woman.  
  
A little while later, Kage was being led into Paris's house. It was basically a mansion, the walls were a mix of black and red, charcoal art work hung in different places along with carvings. Paris turned to Kage, "You are to address me as Lady Paris or milady, I expect a response when I talk to you. Now come here." Paris motioned for Kage to come over to her. Kage hesitantly took a few steps toward Paris. Paris suddenly had her hands on Kage's throat feeling around the voice box area, "There seems to be no damage done, you can speak can't you?" The look in Paris's eyes told Kage this was not the time to play mute pet.  
  
"Yes Milady," It was soft but it was the answer Paris was looking for.  
  
"Are you aware you look a lot like a vampire? Except for your blue eyes?" Paris pulled out Kage's braid.  
  
"Yes Milady, one of my former masters always told me that." Kage looked away trying to get a good look at some of the things on the wall.  
  
"I see, we're going to have to change that," She shrugged, "Come Kage."  
  
"With respect Milady, why do we have to change that?" Kage followed her mistress down the hall.  
  
"You are a pet Kage, there is no reason you should look like those who are your masters." She continued to walk and turned at a door and knocked, "Meka, are you in there?"  
  
"Yes milady," a young Asian girl opened the door.  
  
"This is the new pet Kage, dye her hair, but only partially, groom her and get her ready for the day, I will send her back for you to get her ready for night, understand?" Paris leaned against the wall.  
  
"Of course milady," Meka dragged Kage into the room, "Where would you like me to take her when I am done Milady?"  
  
"Bring her to my room, I will have a bed set up for her there." Paris walked out Kage sighed relief.  
  
"Don't worry Kage, Mistress Paris isn't bad, unless you piss her off." Meka ushered Kage over to a chair.  
  
"Great, I seem to do a good job of pissing people of, especially vampires." Kage rolled her eyes, her voice still soft.  
  
"It will be fine, you are just a pet so there aren't too many ways you can screw up. Now let me see what I can do with your hair." Meka went back and forth between different dyes not sure which one to use. "How about white? That would make a nice contrast."  
  
"I would prefer not to dye it at all." Kage sneered slightly, she loved her black hair, so did most of her masters, but as her luck would have it she got stuck with one person that didn't like her black hair.  
  
"Well I can't go against our mistress's will," She started wetting Kage's hair down with a spray bottle. Awhile later Kage was groomed and dressed in a long white silk nightgown that reached the floor. Her black hair was no longer solid black, the bottom had white in it; it had been bleached to make it look like white flames. Meka led Kage to Paris's room.  
  
"I was wondering when you two would show up." Paris was sitting on her bed brushing her hair. Her room was like a dark obis, everything was black, the only source of light was a small lamp that sat on a black maple desk. Kage's eyes adjusted quickly to the change in light, she was used to the dark.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long Milady," Meka bowed and Kage mirrored the bow.  
  
"It's fine Meka, I understand." Paris nodded, "You are dismissed Meka, Kage come here."  
  
Meka bowed again, "Thank you Milady." She walked out shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Yes Milady?" Kage walked forward. Paris spun her around, "Meka did a great job with your hair." She smiled, "You're bed is in the corner, sleep for now and I will wake you in the evening."  
  
"My I request something milady?" Kage spoke cautiously knowing that Jeshickah forgot to mention that music was required for Kage to sleep.  
  
"What is it?" Paris's voice sounded like Kage was already testing her patients.  
  
"I need music to sleep well, with respect milady, it's just that with out music the slightest sound can bring nightmares to what may be a peaceful sleep." Kage started to back up slowly as Paris stood.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you my dear, not yet anyways." She placed a hand under Kage's chin, "I will be here when you wake from your nightmares, don't worry." She laughed slightly, "I will teach you that you don't need music to sleep." She ushered Kage over to the bed that had been set up for her, "Now try to sleep child."  
  
"Yes milady," Kage laid down on the bed, it was next to the window, but the window had black out curtains so she couldn't see the sun, but it was warmer then most spots in the room.  
  
"Good girl." Paris went back to her bed and curled up.  
  
Kage closed her eyes trying to sleep.  
  
_Kage stood in the middle of her room at Vampirious staring into the mirror until a voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Strange, you fit the classic description of a vampire, dark hair, dark all together." Yuri's voice laughed.  
  
Kage turned around, "what is it with you and coming in with out knocking?"  
  
"I like to bug you, is that a problem?" Yuri placed his hands on Kage's shoulders.  
  
"Sometimes," she shrugged as his grip tightened, she looked up in the mirror it was no longer Yuri that stood behind her, but Kyomi.  
  
"Impossible! You're supposed to be dead!" Kage threw herself forward trying to get out of Kyomi's grip.  
  
"Am I now?" His grip tightened more until his hands were around her neck, the reflection in the mirror showed Jeshickah now instead of Kyomi.  
  
Kage stared in fear, "what do you want?"  
  
"You're life." Jeshickah laughed cruelly.  
  
"You already have it! You already control my life!" Kage stood still in fear that Jeshickah's grip would tighten more.  
  
"Perhaps I do." Jeshickah whispered in Kage's ear, "Yet perhaps another controls your life, or perhaps you don't have a life."  
  
"Leave!" Kage growled trying to get away from Jeshickah.  
  
She suddenly found herself on Jaguar's bed, her eyes wide open as if she just woke up from a nightmare, she felt Jaguar's hands run through her hair, "Rest my pet, it was only a dream, we have a long night tomorrow" She pulled herself away from Jaguar and onto the floor. Jaguar glared down at her, "You dare disobey your master?" His voice wasn't angry but dangerous none the less.  
  
"No milord, the nightmare had me shaken up, that's it." Kage's voice was just as shaky as she was at the moment, "Forgive me please."  
  
"Nightmares are just dreams Kage, nothing to be worried about." Jaguar pulled her back up on the bed, "Now rest." His voice was in her mind, "I'm hungry" she then felt his fangs in her throat. Then the scene changed instead of being in Jaguar's arms she was in Kyomi's.  
_  
Kage woke with a jump, but kept quiet trying not to wake her mistress.  
  
"Are you alright my pet?" Paris was suddenly by Kage's side.  
  
"Yes milady, nothing but a nightmare." Kage nodded.  
  
"Let me help then," Paris was trying to get inside Kage's mind, "Relax Kage I'm not going to hurt you, you've done nothing wrong."  
  
Kage finally relaxed this was going to be the only way that she was going to be able to sleep.  
  
_"Rest,"_ were the last words she heard in her mind.  
  
Yuki: there is chapter Six I know that is a strange place to stop sorry RR please. 


	7. Let's play 20 Questions

Yuki : here is chapter 7, and sorry about stopping in a weird spot last chapter, alright maybe I'm not.  
  
I don't own MP, but I do own Paris, Kage, Akari, Marissa Kyomi and the plot  
  
Chapter Seven: Let's play 20 questions  
  
Kage woke before her mistress that evening, she was sitting on her bed with her back against the wall staring into the darkness of the room.  
  
"You're an early riser, or did your nightmares chase you awake?" Paris suddenly appeared from her bed next to Kage's.  
  
"That is nothing of your business, milady" Kage didn't look at Paris.  
  
"Really? I'm your mistress, you are my concern child." Paris smirked, "Turn around."  
  
"Yes Milady." Kage slowly turned around unsure of what Paris was going to do. She felt Paris's fingers run threw her hair and then divide it into three strands then started to braid it. "Now off to Meka's so she can get you read for tonight," she ushered Kage out the door, "and when you're done there tell Meka to bring you to my studio."  
  
Kage nodded, "Yes Milady." She slowly made her way to Meka's room.  
  
"Kage, how are you this evening?" Meka opened the door before Kage had knocked.  
  
"I've been better." Kage smirked slightly.  
  
"I see Lady Paris did your hair already." Meka went to a dresser looking for clothes for Kage to wear, "Where did Lady Paris ask me to take you when you were done here?"  
  
"To her studio," Kage sighed sitting in a chair, this was the most freedom she had since she was sold to Kyomi.  
  
"Alright," Meka turned around with clothes in her hands, "here we go these might fit you." She handed the clothes to Kage.  
  
Kage looked at them, "White?" she looked up to Meka, "Does it have to be white?"  
  
"Lady Paris prefers her pets to wear white." Meka shrugged, "Get used to it Kage."  
  
Kage started to change, "Why is she so fond of white?"  
  
"My guess is that white shows the blood better." Meka laughed slightly, "Stop asking so many questions Kage. It'll get you into trouble."  
  
The comment made her stomach cringe, "Alright." She looked at what she was wearing all white, a white tank top that showed her stomach, and white cotton pants.  
  
Meka lend her to the studio and dropped her off.  
  
"Come here Kage," Paris was sitting at a desk working on a carving of some sort.  
  
"Yes Milady," Kage sat at her feet as was expected.  
  
"Tell me about yourself my pet," Paris hadn't looked up from her carving yet.  
  
"What is there to know milady? I am only a mere pet." Kage suppressed a growl.  
  
"Where are you from, who were your parents, did you have family or were they slaughtered when you were brought to Midnight?" She finally looked down at Kage and patted her head, "I like to know about my pets."  
  
"I was from a small village, my mother's name was Marissa," Kage thought for a moment, no wonder why the head huntress's name sounded so familiar. "My father's name was, I don't remember. I had one brother named Akari (A/N it means light in Japanese) my mother was brought to Midnight with me, Milady." Kage sighed and turned to lean against the desk.  
  
"And your father and brother? Were they brought to Midnight also?" Paris turned back to the carving she was doing.  
  
"No Milady, they were both killed in a conflict between our village and another." Kage sighed her mind traveled back to the day, she was only four at the time but she knew the meaning of death.  
  
_Kage's mother answered the door it was winter so everything had been shut up tight.  
  
"May I help you sir?" She looked up at the soldier at the door.  
  
"Ma'am, I regret to inform you that your husband and soul son has died in battle." His face held no emotion.  
  
Kage was hiding behind her mother, who was trying not to cry, "Thank you sir, anything else?"  
  
"We will bring their bodies back soon, with their belongings. I was their acting commander, Lee Thompson." He held his hand out to Marissa.  
  
Kage growled, "YOU KILLED HIM!" She jumped out from behind her mother on to the man with enough force to knock him down. The 'him' she was talking about was her brother, she didn't care to much about her father.  
  
"Kage Aren!" Her mother yelled, but Kage didn't listen.  
  
"You little brat!" Lee threw Kage off of him and on to the ground, she landed sharply on a rock that left a deep cut in her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, she usually isn't so violent." Marissa went over to Kage and picked her up.  
  
"I understand the news of her father and brother's deaths must have shocked her." He stood up and brushed himself off, "Good evening Ma'am." He left.  
  
"What has gotten into Kage?" Marissa placed Kage on the table looking at the cut, "this is going to scar." She frowned, "Kage? Are you going to answer me?"  
  
"He killed Akari," She pouted, not cried she didn't feel any pain at the moment, just the strange sense of adrenaline.  
  
"Akari? What about your father too honey?" Her mother smoothed out Kage's hair.  
  
Kage shrugged slightly.  
  
_"I take it you weren't too fond of your father." Paris pulled Kage back into reality.  
  
"I'm I that easy to read Milady?" Kage looked up.  
  
"No, you are actually quite hard to read. The fact that you don't seem to fond of your father comes from the way you acted when you forgot his name, you really didn't care, and they way you went quite when I mentioned their deaths tells me you were thinking of something." Paris placed her knife on the desk and looked down, "now the question is why you aren't fond of your father?"  
  
Kage sighed, this vampire was more observant then others, and it bugged her. "I'm not sure anymore milady." That was a lie but at least it was plausible, after all Kage had forgotten all of the good things from her past, so it wouldn't be too hard to believe that she had forgotten some of the bad things as well.  
  
"You're lying to me Kage, I don't like my pets lying." She glared down at Kage.  
  
"Sorry Milady," Kage growled again, it must have been noticeable because she was slapped acrossed the face which sent her to the floor. "Lady Paris, what was that for?" Kage tried to play the part of oblivious pet.  
  
"Lying, growling, there is no need for you to do either of them." Paris kicked Kage in the stomach causing her to gag.  
  
"Sorry Milady, it's instinct." She was about to continue until Paris's foot connected with her rib.  
  
"Silent Kage!" She was about to kick her again but stopped and bent down, "What do you mean by instinct?"  
  
Kage blinked, unsure of what to do, first she was told to be silent and now she was being told to talk. "I, I was a hunter before Midnight, Milady, I was taught to lie when there was a situation I didn't like that I needed to get out of."  
  
"Well you aren't a hunter any more Kage, you are nothing but a pet, and perhaps prey. There is no reason your instinct should still be within you, especially since you have been broken twice." Paris growled slightly.  
  
"Sorry Milady." Kage closed her eyes, she felt like she was going to be sick.  
  
"Now, why aren't you fond of your father?" Paris went back to her carving.  
  
"My father used to make me watch him beat my brother." Kage kept her eyes closed, every beating from vampires brought back those memories.  
  
_Kage sat there looking down as Akari's screams echoed through the forest. Her father told Marissa he was taking the kids for a night walk and would be back for a little while.  
  
"Kage look up." Her father turned from his work on Akari, "Watch or this might happen to you one day."  
  
Akari was breathing heavily, "Father, please let Kage be, she too young for this."  
  
"Shut up Akari," her father smacked him; Kage winced at the sound. When they went back home Akari hid the beating well.  
  
Both Kage and Akari were taught by their father to ignore pain and never to tell their mother what went on, they both hid it well. Her mother never found out that Akari was beat, Kage's father never laid a hand on Kage he only threatened to.  
_  
Kage took a deep breath waiting for Paris's next question.  
  
"Hm. Such a shame that you had to watch, I imagine that is why you are so violent." Paris looked down, "Is it?"  
  
Kage nodded slightly, "I'm truly not that violent Milady, just when I get pissed, I don't hold this inside anymore, I just fight." She shrugged.  
  
"Just so you know Kage, if you ever do that you will be punished." Paris dropped her knife on the floor. Kage caught it out of reflex, "here you are Milady." She handed it back.  
  
"Thank you Kage." She patted Kage on the head and went back to her work, "Now, what were you out and about doing after Midnight was destroyed?"  
  
"I was a hunter," She left it vague on purpose.  
  
"I see, I don't need to know anymore about that, who was your first master?" She started concentrating harder on her carving.  
  
"My fist master was Jaguar." She jumped when she heard a hiss from Paris.  
  
"You are to use titles with others as well as me!" She glared down at Kage.  
  
"Sorry Milady." Kage refrained from rolling her eyes, no need to piss off the vampire again, she was already going to have a few bruises. "Lord Jaguar was my first master, unless you count Lady Jeshickah as my first mistress since she did break me."  
  
"Jaguar trained you better though, did he not?" She placed her knife down and started to dust of the carving with a rag.  
  
"Yes Milady, Lord Jaguar almost trained me fully." Kage sighed slightly this was going to be a long night.  
  
_"Kage wake up!" Jaguar was angry already this early in the evening, this could be dangerous.  
  
"Yes milord?" Kage looked up from her spot on the bed.  
  
"Get up!" He threw a nasty glare at her making her shiver slightly as she pulled herself off the bed. "Hurry up and get dressed, Jeshickah wants me to meet her."  
  
"Yes milord, sorry milord." Kage hurried and changed from her day cloths into her night cloths.  
  
"Come here my pet." He motioned for her to come closer.  
  
"Of course milord." She step closer expecting to feel the pressure of his mind on hers but instead felt his arm around her waist.  
  
"Beautiful. You only have a few flaws to get over now." He smirked.  
  
"Let go!" Kage pushed him away causing herself to fall to the ground, he had influenced her mind, how could she be that weak.  
  
"Child! You have no right to tell me what to do, I am the master here." He started striking out with his mind.  
  
Kage curled into a little ball, she finally responded a few minutes later, "Sorry, sorry, Milord." She was shaking in pain, trying not to give in, but she had to.  
  
'You're a pet Kage, don't forget that. No matter what, no matter where and no matter whom you are with the fact that you are a pet will haunt you for the rest of your cursed life.' Jaguar's voice entered her head as the pain ended.  
  
"Now get up and come." He started walking out, "If you don't follow me I will start to put you on a leash and drag you everywhere."  
  
Kage slowly got up without a word and followed him.  
_  
"Almost trained?" Paris raised an eye; she found it odd that a human could hold on to their humanity for so long.  
  
"I had several flaws that needed to be work out in order for me to be a perfect pet Milady, needless to say Lady Jeshickah found a way to correct that when I was broken for the second time."  
  
"Now tell me Kage, who was your most recent master? Why is it that you ended up as an auction piece?"  
  
"My former master was Lord Kyomi," She sighed, so much had gone wrong with Jaguar's plan and now she was here stuck with a temperamental vampire. "I ended up as an auction piece because someone killed him, Milady."  
  
"I see, now tell me who is this Audra person that kept bidding on you?" Paris held the carving up to the light seeing if she got all the dust out of its cracks.  
  
"Lady Audra was my care taker at Lord Kyomi's she would watch over me while he was working, Milady" Kage closed her eyes, these questions were getting boring.  
  
"What was the worst beating you've ever gotten?" Paris started to clean the wood tablet.  
  
Kage had to think on that one for a moment, what was the worst beating she had ever gotten? "My worst beating was from Lord Jaguar at the original Midnight." She hated to face that fact since Jaguar had changed, but it was true she barely survived one of the beatings he gave her.  
  
"Oh, and what was it for?" She worked at one of the cracks that she could quite get clean.  
  
"For attacking him." Kage suppressed a low growl, she figured out what the point to all these questions were, to help Paris get into her mind faster.  
  
_He had shown her off to Jeshickah that night, Kage told Jaguar that she would behave if she could have extra food, he agreed, but instead Kage made one little mistake, and he fed her nothing, that was the last straw. Jaguar was sleeping and Kage stood there in the room looking for a dagger or something to kill her master with. Finally she found one; she snuck up to the side of the bed and prepared to strike. She swung down with all the might she had but her wrist was caught then a shatter was heard.  
  
"If you are going to attack me at least have the nerve to do it while I'm awake." He still had hold of the broken wrist and used it to throw Kage to the ground, "Have I upset you Kage or did you think it would be fun to attack your master?" He towered over her and stared down with his black unreadable eyes.  
  
Kage stood up, she didn't know what had gotten into her, normally she would have stayed down after he had broken something, but she stood and attacked him again with her hands thinking maybe she could strangle him to death. He caught her light body easily and threw her against the wall, he continued beating her until he felt it was enough, she could barely move, he let the doctor care for everything except for the wrist thinking that she was left handed and would never be able to wield a dagger again.  
_  
"Have you always fought back? Did the hunting circle teach you how to fight?" Paris smiled she must have finished cleaning the carving.  
  
"I have always fought back, I think it's in my blood or something, I like the adrenaline that comes with the fight. The hunting circle taught me how to fight against vampires which was one thing that in my child hood I thought I would never be able to do, but once they taught me I realized I could and then Lady Jeshickah ripped that hope from me again." Kage sighed, there had to be a way out of this placed some how.  
  
"I see," Paris stood, "Come Kage, it's time to feed, I'm sure you're hungry." She started walking out of the studio.  
  
"Yes Milady, I am." She followed like a good little pet.  
  
Yuki: yeah I know that is a weird spot to stop, but I kinda need to stop there or it might be extremely long. And Yes Paris does ask 20 questions that is if I counted right. RR please. 


	8. The hunter the once was

Yuki: Here is chapter 8 but before we get started on that I need to make a correction, Kage's brother's name is Akari not Jason, I fixed it but incase you don't reread it I thought I would let you know. Warning all lot of this is one big flash back.  
  
I don't own MP but I do own Kage, Marissa, and the plot.  
  
Chapter Eight: The hunter that once was  
  
Kage followed her mistress down to the kitchen, she sat on the floor while Paris ate, every once in a while Paris would hand Kage something small to eat. As they ate Kage's mind zoned in and out of the past.  
  
_It was around 1970 Kage was walking through the streets in the middle of the night, looking for food or for some drunk that she might have a chance to steal some money off of.  
  
"It's dangerous in this part of town at night child," A voice came from behind her and she spun around. The woman was tall and elegantly dressed with brown hair, "What are you doing about on your own?"  
  
"I've been on my own for quite a while now and I'm not a child so don't call me that." Kage's voice was slightly sharp.  
  
"You look like a child, what happened to your family? Did you run from your home?" Marissa was trying to be caring.  
  
"I'm older than you are, trust me on that, my family?" Kage thought for a moment she didn't remember at the moment how her family was killed but she knew one thing, "Destroyed, torn apart by Vampires. Who are you anyways?"  
  
"How is it possible that you are older than me?" Marissa had a tone of disbelief in her voice. "Shame that your family was destroyed by those leeches, do you wish for revenge?"  
  
"I have a cursed life, that's all you need to know about that. And as for revenge I will get it one day." Kage started to walk on.  
  
"I can teach you how to kill those creatures, I am the head of a hunting circle that will care for you." Marissa followed Kage.  
  
"Really? You look too young to be head of a hunting circle." Kage turned around suddenly, her interest was now caught.  
  
"It was passed down in my family, my mother just passed, so now it's mine." Marissa spoke carefully so not to scare Kage away.  
  
"I see, I guess I'll join, what is required of me?" Kage narrowed her eyes.  
  
"We need to know your past and you will be trained to be a hunter." Marissa smiled and led Kage to Vampirious.  
  
Kage told the leaders her past and they let her join. A few months later she was trained, she was better then some of the elders of the circle though they would never admit it.  
_  
Kage sighed to herself she missed the old her; her mind traveled back to her latest assignment before the one in Midnight.  
  
_"Kill Kile? Who the hell is Kile?" Kage looked at Marissa.  
  
"A vampire, someone or other's brother I guess. Just get the info on him and then kill him or is that too hard for you child?" Marissa looked up she knew that the mission was dangerous but she also knew Kage would take it.  
  
"Fine, where do I start looking?" Kage started hiding her weapons, "Never mind I know the answer to that one." She walked out.  
_  
"Kage!" Paris yelled at her.  
  
"Yes Milady?" Kage looked up.  
  
"We have a visitor, come" Paris stood up and Kage of course followed.  
  
"Ah brother, how nice of you to visit." Paris entered another room that Kage hadn't been in before now.  
  
"I'm glad I could make it Paris you know I'm busy with my circet most of the time." A tall vampire with blonde, yes blonde, hair was standing there dressed like he was some lazy teenager. "Who's the new pet?" He motioned to Kage their eyes met.  
  
_"Kile, I take it." Kage had the blonde vampire cornered in a room, the rest of his circet had left him there to deal with the hunter alone.  
  
"Yes, I take it you are a hunter." He glared down as Kage pushed the dagger harder one move and she would destroy Kile's heart.  
  
"No shit Sherlock," Kage laughed slightly, "I need information on a hunter that came after you before."  
  
"You won't be getting it." Kile laughed until Kage's dagger cut his skin leaving a thin line of his blood.  
  
"I won't? come now, do you treasure your life of the night?" Kage raised an eye brow at the vampire.  
  
"No you won't be getting the information hunter." He smirked Kage realized there was someone behind her, but it was a moment too late, their dagger was in her shoulder.  
  
_"This is my new pet Kage," Paris smiled.  
  
Kage recognized the vampire, "Lord Kile," she bowed.  
  
His laugh split the slight silence that had fallen over the room, "The great hunter is now my sister's pet!"  
  
Kage sighed this was going to be a long night, longer then she knew.  
  
Yuki: yep I'm stopping there, enjoy. 


	9. Punishments

Yuki: I stopped in a strange spot last chapter, sorry, this one should be longer.  
  
I don't own MP but I do own Kage, Paris, Kile, and the plot.  
  
Chapter Nine: Punishment  
  
"Kile you haven't fed lately have you?" Paris looked up from petting Kage.  
  
"No I haven't," Kile kept his dark gaze on Kage as if she was a snake; his skin was extremely pale betraying that he had not fed.  
  
"Shall I go get a slave for you to feed off of?" Paris looked concern.  
  
Kage looked up, "Should I go fetch a slave Milady?" the word slave came out as a growl, if Paris noticed she didn't say, but Kile did.  
  
One moment Kile was sitting on the couch across from them the next moment his pale cold hands were wrapped around Kage's neck blocking her air. A wicked smiled crossed he face as he thought about killing the hunter but then he had another idea, "Paris, can I punish your pet? She did growl after all."  
  
Kage tried to beg, "Lady Paris," her beg was cut short by Kile's tightening grip, Paris nodded giving Kile permission, "Just don't kill her, she's new."  
  
Kile moved his one of his arms around Kage's waist, "Come on little human, you know what to do."  
  
She glared at him, he actually expect her to bare her throat to him like it was some type of treat to be fed off of, he growled and used her hair to make her tilt her head so that her throat was exposed. He bit, hard ignoring Kage's slight scream, and he drank loosing himself in her blood color slowly started to return to his skin. Kage was wishing she had a knife on her so she could kill the leech.  
  
He dropped Kage's limp body when he was done, Kage would be fine after a good day's sleep. "Thank you Paris," he wiped the blood from his lips, "Her blood is sweet," he smirked.  
  
Paris laughed, "I take it you and the hunter Kage had a connection."  
  
He nodded, "Yes, she hunted me, until she was stopped by another of our kind." He laughed slightly giving the girl on the ground a kick that she would certainly feel once she woke.  
  
Paris nodded, "How about a game of darts," she smirked and so did Kile an old sibling rivalry.  
  
"Sounds fun," he kicked Kage out of the way. They played until a slight groan was heard they both looked at Kage. Kage sat up slowly glaring at the two vampires, "Milady, what was that for?"  
  
Kile back handed her, "You are a pet, you aren't suppose to ask questions." He turned to looking at the metal tip of his black dart, "Now be a good pet and stay out of the way." He threw his dart.  
  
Paris laughed at Kage, "if I was you my little pet I would stay on Kile's good side, since he does watch you when I take my trips to New Mayhem."  
  
Kage's eyes widened, a vampire that she hunted, watching her? She sighed and leaned against the couch. The vampires continued to play darts, until one rebounded off of the wall with enough straight to break the dart but sent it towards Kage, she jumped unto the couch to avoid it, the couch flipped with the force of her weight (even though she does way much) being thrown against it. The couch hit a table which fell over, on the table there was a carving, the new one that Paris had just finished. Paris picked it up, finding that the corner was chipped.  
  
Paris was furious and so was Kile; Paris stormed over to Kage, "What were you thinking?!" She pulled Kage up by the front of her shirt.  
  
"Sorry Milady, I," she groped around for an excuse, "didn't want to be hit by the shard of the dart. Please forgive me Milady." Kage was shaking.  
  
Kile came up to the pair, "You didn't want to get hit by the shard?" his voice was a lot calmer then Paris's, but then again that meant danger.  
  
Kage screamed as she felt a skinny piece of metal enter her shoulder, the same place her 'v' scar was, the only thing was that it did not stop, Kile kept pushing the dart in until Paris told him to stop. Blood was pouring over the dart and staining Kage's white shirt, she was still whimpering a few minutes later. Paris finally decided to take the dart out no matter how amusing her pet's pain was. Tears started down Kage's face when Paris slowly started to take the dagger out.  
  
"You will be receiving my punishment once I get it set up for you until then go to the room." She was still furious when she tossed the dart back to Kile who was laughing.  
  
"Yes Milady," Kage bowed trying to ignore her pain, she slowly walked to the room.  
  
Awhile later, a little before sunrise, Paris took Kage from the room into a small dark room. There was a little light but something told Kage that light would soon be gone. In the middle of the room there was a cage, a small one, with strong large chains that were connected at the corners then braided together and strung through a pulley.  
  
"Get in Kage," Paris demanded her voice still cross she pushed the girl towards the open cage.  
  
Kage hesitated, she hated small cages, she glanced at Paris and thought she would try once more at begging, "Please Milady, it was an accident." Her beg was cut short with a hard blow across the face.  
  
Kage could taste blood in her mouth as she slowly moved into the cage. Paris glided to a crank that was connected to the braided chains and turned in it. Kage slowly started to lift into the air, swinging slightly. This room was built for having things attached to the cycling, it was high, Kage figured this room had been specially built for misbehaving pets. It was cold and damp, not to mention dark;  
  
"Have a good day Kage." Paris hissed as she extinguished that last of the light walked out and shut the door.  
  
Kage shifted slightly, which in turn made the cage swing slightly; it was barely big enough for Kage to sit Indian style, so she sat with her knees pulled to her chest. She couldn't sit straight so she sat hunched over her knees.  
  
_'Jaguar? Are you still in my mind?' _she asked hoping the vampire was still monitoring her mind_.  
  
'At times, why? What is it Kage?' _Where ever Jaguar was this was one of the times he was in her mind.  
  
_'I want out of here.'_ She growled her shoulder had started bleeding again.  
  
_'I can't do that Kage,'_ He sighed  
  
_'Why not?'_ The hope had left her voice  
  
_'She has claim of ownership and if she didn't use that, Kile could use blood claim'_ His voice sounded tired  
  
_'Then, I'm on my own? There isn't a way you can help me like you were going to with Kyomi?'  
  
'No, Paris is kind of like Jeshickah, she is popular with others and if someone was to kill her then they would be dead before they know it. I won't put you through that. All I can say Kage is hope she gets tired of you and sells you. I have to go'_ His presence slipped away.  
  
Kage looked up as the door below swung open.  
  
"So Kage, you don't like me as your mistress?" Paris voice echoed through the room.  
  
Kage cursed under her breath Paris must have been in her mind. "I didn't mean it like that Milady." But she was silenced with a strike of Paris's mind.  
  
"You are going to be staying in here until I decide that you are fit to come out." The door was slammed shut again.  
  
Kage sat there hunched over her knees thinking, but when ever she thought something that her mistress thought was inappropriate the thoughts were silenced with pain.  
  
Kage was sitting with her eyes close, it had to have been two nights later but she wasn't sure since she couldn't see a clock or a window. She thought that's what her time was spent doing. She knew she had seen Kile's face somewhere, other then when she hunted him, she couldn't place it. The door below her flung open and her cage started to lower, when the cage hit the ground where she had seen Kile had hit her, he was the third vampire at her mother's slaughter the one licking his fingers clean of her blood.  
  
"Come on out Kage," Paris unlocked the door; Kage crawled out. Paris smiled at her, "If you make anymore major mistakes I will take you to a trainer, understand me?"  
  
Kage nodded looking at the ground, "Yes milady."  
  
Yuki: the end of chapter nine RR please. 


	10. A visitor and New Pet

Yuki: here's chapter 10 R&R please.  
  
I don't own MP but I do own Paris, the triste Jason, Kile, the new pet and Kage, along with the plot.  
  
Chapter Ten: A visitor and new Pet  
  
Kage had been cleaned up by Meka and returned to Paris in her study.  
  
"Kage my pet, tell me what were you hobbies before you were a pet?" Paris was sharpening her knifes that were used to carve.  
  
"I learned to play the pan flute; I guess that count as a hobby milady." Kage shrugged slightly her shoulder felt tight with the bandages that were wrapped around one of them.  
  
"It is, oh I almost forgot," she handed Kage a bowl, "Eat up,"  
  
"Thank you milady," Kage looked at the bowl, a mixture of fruit was in it. "If I still had my flute I would play for you milady, but last time I saw it, it was at Lord Kyomi's house."  
  
"I'll find you one, oh Kage we are having a guest tonight." Paris looked down at her, "You are to remain silent while he is here unless I tell you that it is alright to talk, understand?"  
  
"Of course Milady." Kage sighed the whole Milady thing was getting annoying.  
  
Time passed on, around midnight Paris stood up, "Come on Kage,"  
  
"Yes Milady." Kage followed her to the social room her eyes lit up once she realized who their guest was.  
  
"Hello Paris," He spoke smooth.  
  
"Lord Jaguar" Kage bowed.  
  
"Hello Jaguar," Paris sat down and patted her leg telling Kage to come and sit.  
  
"How is your new pet?" Jaguar tried to keep from staring at the white in Kage's hair.  
  
"She's taking the adjustment hard," Paris shrugged, "Over all you did a fine job of training her." She pulled Kage's head against her leg, "I think my brother frightened her some a few nights ago."  
  
Jaguar laughed slightly, "She'll be fine," He leaned against the couch.  
  
"I suppose so," she pushed Kage forward, "go see your old master."  
  
Kage moved acrossed the room, "Yes Milady." She sat at Jaguar's feet and put her head in his lap.  
  
Jaguar ran a hand throw Kage's hair, "How come you bleached her hair?"  
  
"She looked too much like on of us." Paris shrugged, "She's fond of you."  
  
"I think most pets prefer their first master." He looked down at Kage, "Her black hair and blue eyes are what made her rare, you've lowered her price." He moved his hand to Kage's shoulder, "What's this?" he pointed to the bandages.  
  
"Most pets," Paris nodded in agreement, "I may have lowered her price, but I don't plan on selling her, ever. As for the bandages, she got in the way of a dart." She shrugged.  
  
Jaguar nodded slightly thinking to himself as he stroked Kage's hair, "Tell me have you heard of a triste named Jason?" Jaguar looked up.  
  
"No way?" Paris stretched; Kage looked up.  
  
"He is fond of freeing pets, especially ones like Kage, the kind that have been in the trade for so long. He takes them from their masters and rehabilitates them either for human life or hunting." Jaguar closed his eyes, "I've heard he's been around Midnight property."  
  
"I'll keep an eye out for him. Tell me, have you ever thought about breeding Kage? Is it possible?" Paris started playing with one of her long, sharp nails.  
  
"It isn't possible to breed her, didn't Jeshickah tell you that?" Jaguar opened his eyes, "if Kage was to bare she would die, since her body isn't aged enough to do so."  
  
Paris nodded, "Shame, oh well." She shrugged.  
  
"Why the interest? I only see one pet here and breeding her with a slave would contaminate the blood." Jaguar slightly narrowed his eyes at Paris.  
  
"I'm getting a new pet tonight, he is suppose to be beautiful and rare, just like little Kage." Paris smiled the thought of her getting a new pet was similar to the thought of a child that was getting a new toy.  
  
"I see, well good luck with that," He nodded, "Kage go back to your mistress, I must get going." He gave Kage one last stroke and stood.  
  
"Yes Milord," she went back over to Paris who also stood.  
  
"Have a good night Jaguar." Paris nodded and then Jaguar was gone.  
  
Kage sighed slightly, "Milady, is the owner of your soon to be new pet coming here or are you going to him? And if you are going am I going with you or is Lord Kile watching me?"  
  
Paris laughed, "Kage, what did Kile tell you about asking questions?"  
  
"Sorry Milady" Kage was stopped by a quick slap, but this slap was accompanied by nails scraping across her face.  
  
"Kile will be watching you, I shouldn't be gone for too long." as if on cue by Paris words Kile appeared and then Paris disappeared.  
  
"Lord Kile," Kage bowed and Kile stepped forward.  
  
"Kage," His smile was wicked, "come here pet" the word pet was accentuated.  
  
"Yes Milord?" She walked up looking down.  
  
He ran a hand through her hair, "closer."  
  
"Yes Milord," she stepped closer.  
  
"Now bow" He was enjoying this, he knew that it tormented Kage to have to obey every command given to her by a vampire that was one she had hunted.  
  
"With all respect Milord, I paid my respect when you appeared, why must I bow again?" Kage tried to keep her voice low so he couldn't hear the anger.  
  
"Just get your dirty self on the floor." Kile growled slightly. "NOW!"  
  
Kage took a deep breath, "Yes milord." She bowed and then felt herself being pulled back up.  
  
"Such trained beauty" Kile whispered into her ear, "How far are you willing to go to keep yourself from being beaten to a blood pulp?" He started to kiss her neck.  
  
"Not as far as you want me to, Milord, besides wouldn't Lady Paris be slightly upset if you took advantage of her new pet?" Kage tried to keep her voice steady.  
  
He threw Kage to the floor, "I suppose so."  
  
"Kile, how are you and my little pet getting along?" Paris was back with a boy behind her bowing to Kile.  
  
"Lady Paris," Kage bowed, slightly happy that Paris was back so soon.  
  
As for the boy behind her, he looked young eighteen maybe, dirty blood hair cut in a modern style but longer and not spiked, he had beautiful green eyes that Kage could see from where she was.  
  
"We're getting along fine, see you later Paris." Kile disappeared growling slightly.  
  
Paris laughed at her brother then looked to Kage, "Kage show your new friend around, take him to Meka and then both of you return to my room."  
  
Kage sighed, "Yes Milady."  
  
Yuki: yet another weird spot to stop oh well, forgive me. 


	11. Dreams and Schemes

Yuki: here is chapter 11 enjoy! R&R please. Note: the triste in the last chapter that Jaguar mentioned is no longer named Jason, but I am naming him Akari, just like Kage's brother.  
  
I do not own MP but I do own, Kage and all of her family, Paris, Shadow, Meka and the plot.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Dreams and schemes  
  
Kage started to show the new pet around, "I'm Kage, what did Lady Paris say your name was?" She glanced at the boy.  
  
"She didn't say what my name was, it's Shadow," He gave Kage a strange glance when she let out a small laugh, "What's so funny?"  
  
"My name means shadow." She smiled slightly as she knocked on Meka's door.  
  
"Oh hey, this must be the new pet." Meka motioned to Shadow, "I was wondering when you two were going to come." They walked in, Kage sat down on a chair while Meka groomed Shadow.  
  
"Don't worry, Lady Paris isn't a bad mistress unless you make her mad." Meka washed Shadow's hair.  
  
"Yeah that's what you told me and I spent two out of my first three nights here in a cage, and all I did was avoid a dart." Kage growled.  
  
"You better watch it Kage, if Lady Paris hears you talk like that she'll beat you. Cages are just her means of getting a pet to get use to her temper." Meka handed Shadow some clothes.  
  
"Great so I'm lucky," she rolled her eyes, "I have never seen any one like her, I mean out of the three masters I have had over the hundred years or so that I've been alive." She shrugged.  
  
If Shadow was surprised he didn't show it, he simply got dressed like a good little pet.  
  
"Your turn Kage," Meka motioned and Kage moved to her.  
  
Shadow watched Meka but Kage noticed that he also watched her as if trying to learn what she was like.  
  
When they were both done, they started towards Paris's room.  
  
"Kage, what are those scratches on your face from?" Shadow walked beside her on the way to the room.  
  
"A result of asking Paris a question," Kage shrugged slightly they didn't bother her, not at the moment anyways.  
  
"I see, how long have you been her pet?" He slowed down slightly.  
  
"About three nights," she sighed.  
  
"What would you do if I told you Jaguar sent me?" He met her blue eyes with his amazingly green eyes.  
  
"I don't know," she shrugged, "Are you?"  
  
"Yes, he hired me to get you out of here, he seems to care about you." He shrugged slightly, "I would have found out about you sooner or later with out him. I find out about pets then free them some way; I also normally take them to rehabilitate them so that they are able to hunt or lead a normal life."  
  
"Neither which is possible for me." Kage growled slightly.  
  
"We'll talk about that later, just try to stay out of trouble and I will do the same." Shadow nodded to the door that lead to Paris's door, and lowered his voice, "No need for either of us to be beat."  
  
Kage nodded and opened the door bowing when she got in, "Lady Paris."  
  
"Kage, Shadow," Paris nodded to them and motioned to the bed by the window, "Shadow you can go head and rest, Kage come here."  
  
They answered together, "Yes Milady." Shadow went to the bed and Kage walked over to Paris.  
  
"Sit," Paris motioned to the bed she was sitting on.  
  
"Yes Milady," Kage pulled herself up.  
  
Paris started brushing her hair, "Tell me child, did you learn your lesson?"  
  
Kage sighed, "Yes milady I did, though it was truly an accident." Kage felt a hard tug on her hair.  
  
"I didn't ask if it was an accident, I asked if you learned your lesson." Paris hissed and continued brushing Kage's hair.  
  
"Sorry Milady," Kage looked down thinking about what Shadow said about taking pets and rehabilitating them.  
  
A few minutes later Paris let Kage off the bed, "Go rest with your new friend, and try to keep the whimpering down."  
  
"I'll try Milady." Kage went to the bed, she was thankful that it was big enough for both her and Shadow, she crawled in and sighed, closing her eyes and awaiting a nightmare.  
  
_Kage felt a bed underneath her she slowly opened her eyes to see Yuri and Marissa standing above her, "Ugh, what happened?" Her voice was soft and pained.  
  
"You had a very interesting assignment," Yuri laughed slightly, "You failed though, and you're wounded pretty bad," He sighed sitting on her bed.  
  
"You went after Kile, remember?" Marissa continued to stand.  
  
"Yeah I remember, who was the vampire that attacked me?" Kage slowly started to sit up, "Who brought me in last night?"  
  
"The vampire that attacked you was unknown," Marissa nodded, "Glad to see you're alright." She walked out leaving Yuri and Kage.  
  
"Last night? Kage you've been out for four nights, we almost lost you." Yuri sounded worried.  
  
"I see," she closed her eyes trying to remember the night she had been attacked.  
  
"Kile, I take it." Kage had the blonde vampire cornered in a room, the rest of his circet had left him there to deal with the hunter alone.  
  
"Yes, I take it you are a hunter." He glared down as Kage pushed the dagger harder one move and she would destroy Kile's heart.  
  
"No shit Sherlock," Kage laughed slightly, "I need information on a hunter that came after you before."  
  
"You won't be getting it." Kile laughed until Kage's dagger cut his skin leaving a thin line of his blood.  
  
"I won't? come now, do you treasure your life of the night?" Kage raised an eye brow at the vampire.  
  
"No you won't be getting the information hunter." He smirked Kage realized there was someone behind her, but it was a moment too late, their dagger was in her shoulder.  
  
Kage tuned around with her dagger slicing at the vampire that had dared to attack her during her hunt, but he was gone. A moment later she felt Kile's dagger entered her back and twist, luckly missing the vital organs, but she was using a lot of blood and fast. She attempted to stab him again but he simply pushed her to the ground and kicked her across the floor, her blood spread every where, her mind became clouded and then she blacked out.  
_  
Kage felt arms wrap around as phantom pains came back she whimpered in her sleep. The arms were comforting but brought some more bad memories into her dreams.  
  
_Jaguar's arms were wrapped around her body when she woke that evening, she had managed not to get herself beaten for a few months but her wrist was still screwed up. She slipped out of his arms and went to look out the window thinking to herself.  
  
"Did I tell you that you could leave the bed?" Jaguar appeared behind her.  
  
"Sorry Milord," her voice was soft, "I was having nightmares again, and couldn't sleep."  
  
"I've told you nightmares are nothing but dreams, they shouldn't bug you that much." He played with the ends of Kage's hair.  
  
"Yet they do, milord, I don't know why." She growled slightly, he didn't know what it was like, her growl became more noticeable and she was then thrown to the ground. "Sorry Milord," She closed her eyes and curled up on the floor like it would protect her.  
  
"Oh? You're sorry that you growled? Or that you are a disobedient pet?" He bent down so that he was in her face now.  
  
"That I growled, I don't mean to disobey you milord." She was silenced by a kick in her ribs, Jaguar was obviously in one of his dangerous moods that if she wasn't careful she would be killed. That day it seemed like everything Kage did was something wrong, which brought pain.  
_  
Kage whimpered again in her sleep, and Shadow watched her, feeling sorry for her. He sighed evening came too soon and Kage woke along with Paris.  
  
"Morning my pets, a slave will bring your food up for you soon I have to talk to my brother for a little while. Behave while I'm gone" Paris disappeared.  
  
Kage glanced at Shadow, "You're the triste that Jaguar was talking about the other night aren't you?"  
  
He nodded, "You're smarter then some of these vampires give you credit for."  
  
"What's the plan?" she looked hopeful.  
  
"I find a way to get Paris to drink my blood, and she'll die, Jaguar is in her will, we checked it out before I came, all of Paris's pets go to him to be retrained and sold. Jaguar will make us free blood and then from there on you have a choice, to stay with him or come with me." He watched her, "Think about it, there is time."  
  
Kage nodded slightly, "I don't know if it is possible for me to become a hunter again or lead a normal life."  
  
Shadow started to answer but Paris appeared in the room, "It's all set my pets, I'm off to New Mayhem, so behave for Kile please."  
  
"Yes Milady." They answered in unison and Paris disappeared only to be replaced by Kile. 


	12. Pain and Gain

Yuki: sorry for the delay in update but here it is. Life's been chaotic, thanks Gothic Chick 4 eva for the reveiw reminding me to update.

I do not own MP but I own all original chars that aren't in the book

"Milord" the two bowed as Kile appeared.

"Kage come here, your little friend can stay where he is." Kile pulled Kage to her feet and to him. She sent a glance down to Shadow as Kile ran his fingers through her hair. "I know something you don't know Kage," he smirked evilly, "You will soon be my pet, as soon as I get business settled with my circet, then Paris will give me ownership of you." He brushed his lips across her, she shoved away from him, "you dare resist your soon to be master?" He threw her to the ground.

She caught herself carefully, "Most masters don't kiss belittled pets." She wiped her lips on her arm.

"Then you haven't been owned by someone like me, I do what I like with my pets and if they don't behave they get beat." He kicked her across the floor. She curled into a little ball to protect herself.

"You might as well get used to beating me then, because I won't behave like that." She glanced at Shadow who looked like he was struggling with keeping himself under control.

Kile picked Kage up, "Really?" he wrapped a hand around her throat but didn't squeeze, "do you value your life?"

"No not really, I've been waiting to die for the past hundred years." She glared at him until he threw her into a wall she let out a slight scream as she slid to the ground.

Shadow stood, "Please milord, surely you can wait until she is yours, when Lady Paris gives you ownership." He stood between the two.

"Get out of my way pet." Kile stalked forward Kage tried to stand but a wave of black covered her vision.

"Please Milord," He was silenced when Kile back smacked him and started walking towards Kage.

Kage tried to clear her vision and slowly started to walk away from Kile. Kile stalked after as she continued to move make mumbling, "Please...please"

"I won't hurt you if you obey me Kage," He used his vampiric speed to reach her and wrap his arms around her almost painfully.

She tired to push away from him, "No, I won't obey you!" Her head was starting to pound.

Shadow approached slowly, "Milord, your hurting her." He needed to by time Paris had to be back some time, right?

"Oh? And what would you like me to do with her? Pet her and tell her she's being a good girl when she's not?" Kile tightened his arms on Kage.

Shadow took a deep breath, "She has done nothing wrong you are not her master, milord, Lady Paris is our mistress. If you want to beat up on Kage, you can at least wait until she truly belongs to you."

Kile looked at Shadow and threw Kage aside; she landed with a slight scream and black waves in her vision still. Shadow stared at Kile as he walked towards the boy.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Kile towered over Shadow now, Shadow looked up.

"I'm telling you to wait of pointless beatings Milord." He didn't step back, Kage started to sit up Shadow glanced at her, "Stay down Kage, you're hurt pretty bad already." Kile back handed Shadow. Shadow went flying towards the bed landing by it.

Kile laughed at the two, "I will cause all the pain I want, in fact," He walked towards Kage and picked her up, "Watch this," He threw Kage out the window in Paris's bedroom. She pulled her arms over face as she went through the glass, Shadow jumped up while Kile was occupied with throwing Kage out a window. He grabbed a dagger he had hidden under the mattress; he jumped on Kile's back stabbing the dagger in where the heart should be. Kile threw Shadow off and then used his mind to transport himself some where else.

Shadow ran to the window to see an unconscious Kage laying there, beaten and bloodied, "Hold on," he whispered as he sensed Paris arrive in the room.

"Pet," she growled. Shadow bowed

"Yes milady?"

"What has happened here," Paris was pale betraying that she had not yet feed.

"Lord Kile was scaring Kage with, how do I put it, sexual threats, so she fought against him and he threw her out the window along with into a few walls, Milady." Shadow leaned against the wall.

"I see and you? Why is Kile's blood all over your hand?" Her anger was starting to show.

"I attacked Lord Kile," Shadow looked down. "I was trying to protect Kage, forgive me Milady."

"Come here boy," she motioned for Shadow to come to her, "You're punishment is for you to bare your throat to me, if you refuse you will be punished in other ways."

Shadow nodded, "Yes milady," He walked over to her and tilted his head so that his throat was in easy reach. She bit down with out capturing his mind, Shadow tensed up but waited once his blood entered her stream she should die, for good." Paris pulled back screaming as his blood entered her system killing her. Shadow stepped back watching her, "I didn't know Milady, I didn't realize that my blood was poison."

Paris was lying dead on the floor Shadow walked out and around of the house to get Kage. He gently picked her up brushing a piece of hair out of her face, "You're safe now," he whispered into her ear as he took her back into the house to phone Jaguar.

He put Kage on the couch and picked up the phone, "Jaguar?" He waited for his replay, "Alright, Paris is dead, but Kage's in bad shape." He waited again, "Alright, see you then." He sat next to Kage on the couch watching her for any slight changes in her that could possibly be a bad thing.

Yuki: alright, that's it for now, I'll try to update again this week. R&R please


	13. Choices, Choices

Yuki: Sorry it's been awhile since my last update, I will try to update more often. RR please.

Chapter thirteen: Choices, Choices

"You weren't kidding when you said she was in bad shape were you?" Jaguar's voice echoed in Kage's head.

"No, I wasn't, she needs medical attention." Shadow sighed, "It was suppose to end with her alive not in this kind of shape."

"I didn't want her like this either," Jaguar closed his eyes.

"I know that, but she has to make her choice now," Shadow touched a cut on Kage's head from the window.

Kage whimpered as her eyes fluttered open, "I'm I dead?" She blinked a few times.

"No, how do you feel?" Jaguar bent over her.

"Like shit," She closed her eyes again, "I'm going to be sick," She rolled over as much as she could on the couch and puked until all she was doing was dry heaving.

Shadow rubbed her back, Jaguar sat back, "She isn't in good enough health to choose. Let's get her help first and then she can make her choice."

"What... what choice?" Kage looked up at him, her eyes saying help me.

"What to do when I proclaim you free blood," he pulled her hair out of her face.

She nodded slightly. Shadow looked at him, "Should we take her to Midnight, or a human hospital?"

"There is a human hospital in Midnight's grounds, take her there, they won't ask questions. I will come see her soon, I have to find yours and her paper work so you can become free blood." Jaguar stood up.

Kage reached for him, "Don't, don't leave me!"

Jaguar looked to Shadow then to Kage, "I'll be by to visit you." Shadow met Jaguar's gaze then looked at Kage, he had an idea of what was wrong with Kage at the moment, but she had to say one thing in order to confirm his suspicions.

"Master, please, don't leave me like this..." Shadow pulled Kage gently to his body before speaking, "You are no longer a pet Kage, you have no master." Kage's eyes went to Jaguar who nodded to her.

Shadow rocked Kage slightly, "You're alright, we're going to get you help, I promise."

Jaguar sighed, "Get her to the hospital as soon as you can." He disappeared.

About an hour later Kage was laying in a white hospital room sleeping calmly. Shadow had bandages on his few wounds and sat in a chair next to her bed.

"How is she?" Jaguar appeared.

"She has a concussion, a couple of splintered bones, and she seems to be starved." He shook his head, "She's lucky, but her mind, psychologically, is a mess."

"Meaning what, Akari?" Jaguar sat down on the bed.

"Meaning, she is convinced she is a pet, and will be until she finds a way to die. She'll be a hard case to fix."

Jaguar cut him off, "That is if she chooses to go with you."

Akari, or Shadow (his pet name), nodded, "Yes, if she decides to come with me."

"If she was to come with me Audra and I would take her in as a daughter, and try to give her back her humanity." Jaguar brushed a piece of Kage's hair out of her face, "How is she sleeping with out music?"

"If she comes with me I will teach her to be independent and probably to hunt again, not necessarily to actually hunt, but to protect herself." Akari closed his eyes, "She's on meds, she was in so much pain the doctor wanted to put her on more, but I insisted that putting her on any more would cause her nightmares to get worse."

"How bad have the nightmares been?" Jaguar stood again too worried to stay still.

"The doctor wanted to strap her to the bed." Akari leaned his head in his hands, "She's going to be alright though."

Jaguar nodded and was about to speak as a small sound brought their attention to Kage.

"What is it?" Akari looked at her.

"Water, please." She blinked a few times as if clearing her vision, "Master?" She looked, no, stared at Jaguar.

"I am no longer you master Kage, you are free blood." He sat down again, "How do you feel?"

The next few days followed similarly until Kage was well enough to make her choice.

"I want to be in the room," Jaguar stated plainly when Akari asked him to leave.

Akari sighed, "I don't want her intimidated by you." Kage sat on a stool silently.

"I won't, and I don't want you influencing her." Jaguar sat on the floor, "I'm staying Akari."

"Fine," He turned to Kage, "Will you please come here Kage?" His voice was soft and gentle. She nodded, stood and walked over to him.

"You have two choices," He looked her in the eyes.

"What are they?" She looked down.

"You can come with me, and I can teach you to lead a human life again, with precautions to help you protect yourself, or you can leave with Jaguar and Audra as if you were their daughter." He saw her move her eyes to Jaguar, he put a hand on either side of her face, "No Kage, no help with this one. You have to make your decision, it is your life." It sounded harsh but it got the point through.

Kage looked down at the ground then collapsed to her knees, "I don't want to be with vampires, please, I'm sorry Jaguar, I'm sorry, I want my humanity back."

Jaguar stood and walked over to them and knelt by her, "And I want you to have it back. You can come visit me when Akari thinks you are ready,"


	14. Letters

Yuki: Alright this is the last Chapter of Humanity, I am making yet another sequel most likely. You, the readers, have three choices and I want you to tell me which idea you like better in your reviews: 1) Doing a fanfic on Kage's Past or 2) doing a fanfic when She visits Jaguar. 3) Work on them both at the same time. Either way I will be doing both but I want to know which idea I should do first so RR please.

Chapter 14: Letters

Jaguar shifted through the mail that Audra left on the table a note caught his eyes a plain white envelope the return address only reading "Kage" He dropped, almost fell down in the chair. It had been a few months since he had heard from Kage; he ripped open the letter and read.

Dear Jaguar,

Long time no talk, I'm sorry it's been a while. Akari told me I couldn't write you until he was sure my mind was alright. My wounds are fully healed now and I am on a normal sleeping schedule. I've gained a few pounds so I am no longer sickeningly light. I left my hair the way Paris dyed it; I don't mind it as much now. My nightmares are still there, I don't think they are ever going to go away. Akari lives in a big house, I have my own room and I don't have to worry about the same things that I had to worry about in the hunting circle, it's like I'm almost normal. Almost. After these few months or year or what ever it has been I have one conclusion: Midnight, even if it is destroyed, will always live on in the scars of it's humans, especially me, since I will never die. I will be able to continue the stories of Midnight to other humans warning them of those like Jeshickah and Paris.

Love always

Kage.

Authors note!!!!!!: RR please, and make a choice. You're choices are: 1) a fanfic on Kage's Past 2) A fanfic on her visit to Midnight to see Jaguar or 3) both of them being worked on at the same time.


End file.
